Falling Into Reason
by lalee9587
Summary: Alex and Piper are out of prison, starting a new chapter in their lives. First came love, then came heartache, then came love again, then came more heartache, then came freedom and MORE love. Now comes a new kind of love for them both...
1. Chapter 1

**Falling Into Reason**

**_Chapter 1_**

"ALEX! Alex! Baby!" Piper jumped in bed with Alex, wrapping her arms around her, kissing ever y inch of skin she could reach. Giggling Piper said her name again "Alex…"

Groaning, Alex rolled over. "Fuck Pipes, I was screaming your name as the sun came up, wasn't that enou…" her protests were muffled by Piper kissing her soundly. The kiss flared quickly, Alex moaning and reaching. Piper broke the kiss with a groan, panting and smiling.

"Alex, we did it!"

"Yea, all night, Kid" Alex said with a smirk. Looking from Piper's lips up to her eyes, Alex's breath caught in her throat. Those eyes, so full of love and life, they always stop Alex in her tracks. Those eyes drew her in from day one. Thinking back to that night, getting lost in her own memories, she jumps when she feels Piper smack her arm.

"Ow, Piper! What the hell?"

"Alex, pay attention to me! Did you hear me? WE DID IT! And I'm not talking about fucked all night long. Jeez, think without your pussy for a change."

"You've never complained about me thinking with it before. What are you….shit. No way. PIPER!"

Sitting up quickly, she nearly threw Piper off the side of the bed. Piper grabbed hold of Alex, smiling her big, open smile. The smile turned into a laugh as she held out the stick to Alex. Alex grabbed the stick, turning it this way and that, trying to figure out how to read it. Piper took it from her hands, flipped it the right way and said "Right there, see? Plus sign. We're gonna have a baby, Baby!"

Alex froze. She didn't know what to say. To think. They had been through two rounds of failed IVF. They promised each other that this was the last time. Alex knew how much Piper wanted a baby, their baby. She just couldn't stand to see Piper fall apart again. So, Alex insisted, Piper relented and they promised that if this round failed, there would be no more. They would look into adoption, or maybe even a surrogate. But no more for Piper.

"Piper…when…how? What….SHIT! Piper…" Alex grabbed Piper's face and kissed her. Sweetly. Tenderly. She tried to pour everything she was feeling into the kiss. It must have worked because she felt tears. She pulled back, looking Piper in the eyes, stroking her face, tracing the path of Piper's tears. She felt her own eyes welling and said "Yea Baby, we did it"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

They lay in bed for hours, talking, laughing, planning. Piper eventually fell asleep with her head on Alex's chest. Alex lay there listening to the soft snores and whimpers coming from her love. Damn, but she loved this woman. Every ounce of her. And now there was more to love. A tiny being growing inside of her. Fear coursed through Alex. Could she do this? How would she ever be good enough? What if she fucked it up? There were no do over's with kids.

She untangled herself from Piper and went to the bathroom and started the shower. As she waited for the water to heat, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Don't fuck this up Vause".

"Funny", she thought, "I said those same words to myself when I approached Piper in Litchfield all those years ago. Look what I did with that."

Shaking herself physically, she stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over her. They had to call the doctor to set up an appointment to confirm Piper's pregnancy. Piper, pregnant. Her Pipes. A sob escaped Alex's mouth and she covered it quickly. Leaning into the spray, she cried to herself. She cried for her mom, she cried for her fear, she cried for her joy, she cried for her love of Piper.

She felt a rush of cool air, then Piper's arms winding their way around her waist. Piper moved in close and molded herself to Alex's back side. Kissing Alex's shoulder and rubbing up and down her sides, Piper said "Shhhh Al, I'm here. What is it, baby?" Turning Alex in her arms, Piper made Alex look at her.

"Alex, you're worrying me. What's wrong? Why the tears?"

"Pipes…I'm…so….scared" Alex said between sobs. Piper gathered her close, making shushing noises, kissing the side of her neck, her shoulder, back up to her ear. "Alex, listen to me. It's ok. Everything is going to be fine. We're going to go to the doctor and you will see. Everything will be perfect."

"No, Piper. God, what if I'm no good at this? What if I don't know what to do? What if I don't love him as much as I love you?" Alex heaved out.

"Really Alex, do you think you're the only one to feel that? You think I don't feel the same way? Al, we are in this together. You and me. We will learn together, we will make mistakes together. We will probably even fail together sometimes. But as long as we stick together, everything else will fall into place. You hear me?"

Alex nodded and pulled Piper close. Nuzzling into her neck she whispered, "I love you so much it hurts. And now there's more of you."

"More of us." Piper corrected her. She took Alex's hand and placed it on her stomach, right under her belly button. "Right there baby, that's where we grow now" Piper told her.

Alex held her hand there for a moment, then, slowly, she started to rub in circles. She felt Piper's muscles bunch and quiver. "Pipes," she whispered, running her hand higher, grazing the underside of her breast. Back down again, going lower, barely brushing her mound. Up and over her hip, around to her ass. Piper groaned, her head lolling back. Alex took the opportunity to lick up her neck, biting her chin when she reached it. Piper gasped and clenched Alex's hips, digging in to steady herself. Alex continued to rub everywhere, but not where Piper craved her most.

_DING DONG_

"Alex, baby, touch me" Piper breathed. Grabbing Alex's hand, she brought it between her legs and pressed. They both groaned. It was never enough. No matter how much she touched, tasted, felt, it was never enough for Piper. Now was no different. Alex was going slow, touching her lightly. Skimming her lips with her fingertips; brushing her clit with her thumb. Piper pressed into her hand, seeking more. "Al, please, inside…." Alex chuckled and pulled her hand away. Kissing Piper she said "Shhh, I got you."

_DING DONG_

Dropping to her knees, Alex kissed her stomach. Pressing her cheek against it, she took a deep breath. Piper ran her fingers through Alex's wet hair, down to her shoulders. She squeezed. Grinning, Alex licked her way down to Piper's center. One long lick had Piper trembling and panting. Grabbing Alex by the head, she tried to hold her in place. Alex grabbed her wrists and pulled them away, "No touching baby."

_DING DONG_

"Hell! Door bell. This better be good" Alex said, standing up and stepping out of the shower in one fluid motion. It took Piper a minute to realize what was happening. Growling deep in her throat, she stepped out too, shutting off the water. Throwing on her robe, she followed Alex out and down the hall.

"Alex, whoever it is, they can go the hell away. I wasn't finished!"

Alex turned, cocking her eyebrow "You weren't even started yet."

Laughing Piper reached around her to open the door. Morello stood on the other side, slightly smiling.

"Hey girls, am I interrupting your Sunday?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Yes" Piper said.

"No" Alex said, drawing Piper to her side. Sighing, Piper reached and opened the door further. "No, come in Lorna." Morello looked between the two, unsure of what she should do.

"You sure? I can come back later. It's just that Nicky comes home tomorrow and I'm so nervous and I…"

Piper grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the apartment. She led her over to the sofa and sat her down. She told Alex to make coffee. Alex started to protest but Piper just looked at her. Reading her expression, Alex disappeared into the kitchen.

"Chapman, I didn't know who else to talk to about this. You were waiting on Alex when she came out. Can you give me some advice? What to expect and stuff? I don't want to seem too pushy but at the same time, I don't want her to think I don't care. Because I do. I care a lot. I just want to be perfect for her. She's worked so hard to stay clean and stay out of trouble."

"Honey, you know just as well as I do that nothing works the same for all of us. With Alex, it was different. We always loved each other and I think I always knew that I would wait for her. I just had to get over myself to see it and for her to believe it. She's always been my endgame. I've always been hers. You and Nicky are different than us. You're just going to have to be patient. Let her tell you what she needs and wants. Hold her when she's scared. Support her NA. If she needs space, give it to her. Don't worry, I think we both know Nicky enough to know that she's not going to be quiet about what she wants."

They were both laughing when Alex came in with the coffee. Alex handed Piper a mug and told her it was tea. Piper smiled and thanked her. Alex looked at Morello and said "So, tomorrow's the big day. You ready?"

Morello shrugged her shoulders and dipped her head to the side, saying quietly, "I want to be. But I don't know"

Alex moved on the other side of her and put her arm around her, hugging her close. She held her for a bit before saying "When my time was getting close, the only thing that kept me going, that kept me sane, was knowing Piper was on the other side of the fence, waiting for me. I was scared of how much everything had changed. I was scared that nothing had changed and I would fall right back into old habits. But then I would get a letter and her words were so full of love and encouragement. She was making plans, for both of us. I would close my eyes and breathe just a little easier. Nicky knows you're waiting. She knows you will hold her when she's scared. She knows you will carry her when she's weak. That's going to make it ok for you guys, you'll see."

Morello sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I don't know what we did to deserve you two, but I'm so happy we've got you! Dinner over the weekend? I want my girl to myself for a few days"

They all laughed and made plans to meet for dinner at a local café Saturday. Alex and Piper hugged her and told her to call if she needed anything else. Closing the door, Piper turned to look at Alex. She just stood there staring at her. Her eyes. Her lips. Her jawline. The way her hair draped over her shoulder. The slope of her neck.

"Stop staring Pipes. You know it leads to other things" Alex said.

"I knew you were scared to leave. I remember the same feelings. I was scared of a world without you though. Not being able to touch you every day. See you each morning. I was scared of who you would find comfort in once I was gone. I never told you that I was scared for you to come home to me too, though. I was terrified that I wasn't all you remembered me to be. That once you were out, you would realize that I was just the girl to get you through. I knew I wouldn't survive it if you decided that. I pretended a lot in those last months, all the while, holding my breath, waiting on you to bolt."

"Oh Pipes. No. you were never 'just the girl', you were the only girl. Always. Ever. When you left me the first time and I started doing heroine, you were the girl I was running from. When I saw you in the new arrivals line at Litchfield that day, my heart broke because I knew I did that to you. Before I knew it, you were the girl I was running to. Even when I thought I hated you, even when I didn't want to, you were always the girl I ran to. You always have been and always will be, the girl that gets me through…everything." Her voice cracked as she said the last part and Piper rushed into her arms. She held her tight and whispered in her ear. They stood there holding each other for a long time. Piper started swaying, moving Alex with her. "Alex, do you remember the first time you slow danced with me? I was so nervous and clumsy, I kept stumbling and stepping on your feet?"

Alex, snickering, said "God Kid, you nearly broke all my toes that night! I thought you had drank way more than you should have. But I also thought you were an adorable drunk and I couldn't wait to take you home with me."

Piper leaned back and said "I knew then that you were it for me. If someone could make me a sober drunk, they were worth the long haul. That's the night I fell in love with you. Look at us now Al, look at what that night lead to."

Alex smiled softly at her and tucked her hair behind her ears. She bent to kiss her and as she touched her lips she said "I knew from the fake resume that you were the one for me."

Alex kissed her then. Really kissed her. She lifted Piper up and Piper wrapped her legs around Alex's hips, grinding into her. Whimpering in her throat, Piper broke the kiss and said "Finish what you started in the shower Vause, Mama's hungry"

Alex threw back her head and laughed, "You got it Kid!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The sun was streaming through the window, hitting Alex so that half of her face was in shadow. Piper just lay there looking at her, tracing the contours of her face with her eyes. She reached out to touch, but drew back at the last second. So rarely in the last three days had Alex relaxed. "She's so worried over nothing," Piper thought. "She's going to be a beautiful mother."

They had an appointment at 10:00. Piper and Alex both had arranged their schedules to be off for the rest of the day. There was paperwork for her to sign and Alex really needed to get the gallery ready before she left Monday. All of that could wait though. This was their time.

Alex rolled over and stretched, reaching out for Piper. Snagging her around the waist, she pulled her in and rested her chin on top of her head. "Morning Pipes. Sleep well?"

"Mmm, yes. Did you baby?"

Grinning, Alex said "Like the dead! Last night should happen every night!"

Piper laughed and snuggled in closer. Baths and showers used to be her happy place. Now this is her happy place. Surrounded by these arms, listening to the beat of Alex's heart; feeling her breathing in and out. "Can we turn off our phones, break the doorbell and do this when we get home today? I just want to hold each other all day."

"We can do whatever you want when we get back. But for now, we have to get up and get ready. Time for them to tell us the 37 sticks you peed on this week didn't lie!"

"Alex, stop. I did not use that many! Maybe six…or seven."

Alex laughed and got up to shower. Piper slowly got up and wandered into the kitchen to make toast and tea for herself, fruit and coffee for Alex. As she sat eating, her thoughts traveled to her mother. "Was she as scared as I am?" the thought. "Ha! Guess I'll never know, will I?"

Alex came in then, telling Piper to hurry up. Piper scooted off the stool and went to shower and get ready.

"Hi, I'm Piper Chapman-Vause. We have an appointment at 10:00 with Dr. Sharpe"

The receptionist looked at Piper, then over at Alex. She smiled and asked them to have a seat, telling them the doctor would be with them soon. They made their way to a pair of seats over in the corner. Piper picked up parenting magazines along the way. Alex laughed, shaking her head, "Seriously Pipes? Already?"

Piper just shrugged her shoulders. "There's going to be a lot happening Al. It's not like I have anything to compare it to. I want to know all I can, what to expect. Other mother's stories. I like to be prepared."

"God if this is anything like the wedding was, I'll be back in 9 months", Alex said.

"Alex Vause! You shut your mouth right now!" Piper said. Alex laughed and put her hand on Piper's knee. Piper calmed instantly. Leaning in, Alex whispered "I wouldn't miss a minute of this for anything in the world."

Piper smiled, "Even doing X with three strangers in drag on a beach in Cambodia?"

"Well…"

"Chapman-Vause"

"Lucky break, lady" Piper winked.

The nurse came in and drew blood and had Piper go pee in a cup. She came back in the room to Alex pacing. She just looked at Piper, a bit helpless. Piper sighed and went to her. "It's going to be ok."

"Yeah, I'm just anxious. I think I know how you felt in all those hotel rooms waiting on me to come back to you."

"Did you really just use me waiting on you to finish doing a drug deal in comparison to us waiting to hear we are pregnant? Alex…" Piper just shook her head and climbed up on the table. They settled into wait on the doctor. Piper reading magazines and Alex alternating pacing the room and walking over to stroke Piper's hair. Finally the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Well, well. Look who we have here! I trust you are both well. Piper, anything going on you want to talk about before we get started?" said Dr. Sharpe.

"Can you give my wife a sedative? One that will last the next 9 months? I think I'm going to need it" Piper laughed.

Alex just looked at her and cocked her eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Well Piper, as you suspected. You are pregnant," he said with a smile. "I would like to do an ultrasound to see how far along we're looking at, but I suspect only a little over a couple of weeks. If you will follow me, we will do that now."

Piper looked at Alex with tears in her eyes. Alex was shaking like a leaf. Piper couldn't help but smile. Her strong, badass woman was terrified. Piper slid off the table and took Alex's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Alex squeezed back and kissed Piper on the cheek. They followed the doctor down the hall into a dimly lit room. A woman had Piper get up on the table and lay back. She drew her gown up and squeezed a clear gel onto her stomach. Piper jumped and squealed. "Sorry, it's cold, I know" the woman said. Piper gave a slight smile and tried to relax. Alex was staring at the ultrasound machine like it held the key to all of life's mysteries. Soon things started to move around on the screen. The woman moved the wand around on Piper's stomach, trying to get a better view. After what seemed like an eternity, the woman smiled and said "There, see that? That's your baby. Congratulations Mama".

Piper saw a tiny blip on the screen and instantly began to cry. Alex said "The blob? That's my baby?"

It wasn't lost on Piper that she called it her baby. Piper pulled Alex down for a kiss and tasted a mixture of their tears. "There she is, baby. That's our baby" Piper whispered against her lips. Alex buried her face in Piper's hair, breathing deeply. "That's our blob" she finally said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Alex couldn't take her eyes off the picture they had gotten. The whole way home, she stared at it, gently touching it. She couldn't believe it. They were really having a baby. Blob, as she affectionately thought of him. Turning to Piper, she said "I want him to have everything I never did. Both of us there for him. Both of us home with him as much as possible. I'll bring in someone else for the gallery in a few months so that it will be easier for me to be home more."

Piper picked up Alex's arm and put it around her shoulders. She snuggled in and reached for the picture. Looking at it, she said "She already has everything you didn't Alex. Two parents that love her and will always be there for her. I know you will do anything for her, be anything for her. You already are for me."

Piper stayed in Alex's arms until they got home. Alex climbed out and started towards the doors to their building. Piper came up behind her and slipped her arms around her. Alex stopped and leaned back. Piper pressed in and moved Alex's hair to the side, kissing up her neck. Alex groaned and started walking again, dragging Piper along behind her. Piper giggled and said "Going somewhere, Vause?"

Alex turned her head to the side and said in a voice filled with need, "More like taking you somewhere, Kid." Piper shivered and pushed Alex forward faster. Stopping at the elevator, Alex pulled Piper in front of her and started rubbing small circles on her stomach. Piper dropped her head back onto Alex's shoulder. "Al, maybe we should take the stairs."

"Piper, what?" Alex burst out laughing, "That's 11 flights! Not all of us like to run our lives away. No, we will wait. You will just have to be patient." As an afterthought, Alex growled in her ear "Use your imagination Pipes."

The doors finally opened and people milled out. Piper drug Alex into the waiting car and pushed her back until she hit the wall. Sliding her hands up under her shirt, she kissed Alex hard on the mouth. No stranger to how Piper liked to play, Alex kissed back just as hard, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back. When they finally broke the kiss, both were breathing hard, their mouths swollen. Piper was gripping Alex's sides. 'Skin' was all she could think. She needed to feel skin. She needed to be skin to skin with her. Crushing her mouth back on Alex's, she bit at her lower lip, dragging a moan from Alex.

Alex slipped her hand down the back of Piper's pants, grabbing her ass and squeezing. She drug her closer and placed her thigh between her legs. Somewhere in the distance she heard a dinging sound, then the doors opened. Piper jerked away, panting. Confused, hot and wet, she looked around. Alex said "Come on, hurry." She grabbed Piper by the arm and led her down the hall to their door. She dropped the keys twice before she finally got the door unlocked. Flinging the door open, she pulled Piper in, taking Piper's clothes off with each step. Piper ripped at Alex's jacket, not caring how it came off, just as long as it did. Before they made it to the hallway, Piper was just in her panties and Alex had somehow managed to get out of everything but her jeans. Grabbing Piper, Alex pulled her to her, kissing her neck, her shoulder, across her collarbone, to the dip in her neck and down. Down to the valley between her breasts and over to her right nipple. Taking it into her mouth, she lapped and teased it.

Piper grabbed a fistful of Alex's hair and grunted. "Alex…fuck…Al…ohhhh" Alex continued to suck on her nipple, lightly biting every now and then. With her other hand, she started to travel lower. Slowly easing underneath the elastic of her underwear, she slid her fingers over Piper's sex. She was met with wet heat. Piper jerked at the contact. Pulling away from Piper's breast, Alex panted out "So wet, always so wet for me Pipes. God I love it…love you."

Piper hitched up her leg and wound it around Alex, pressing into her fingers. "Alex, baby…let me feel you." She grabbed Alex by the face, pulling her up and kissed her. Alex pulled her fingers away from Piper and grabbed her other leg. Piper started to protest but Alex wouldn't let her break the kiss. She turned with her and went towards the bedroom. Once there, she gently placed Piper down on the bed and slid her underwear down her legs. Standing back, she looked her fill of Piper. Slowly she stripped her jeans off and lay down next to Piper. Piper scooted closer and Alex rolled until she lay on top. Looking into her eyes, with a hitch in her voice, Alex said "You are my reason for everything." Piper pulled her down for a kiss. Taking her hand, Piper slipped Alex's hand between their bodies and down between her legs.

"Let me feel you here. Love me Alex." Slipping two fingers inside, Alex began to stroke Piper in a slow, easy rhythm. She kissed her neck as she built Piper up. Piper began to pump against Alex's hand, letting out small grunts and moans when the heel of Alex's palm made contact with her clit. Raking her fingers down Alex's back, arching up to meet Alex's thrusts, she took Alex by the hips and shifted her slightly to the side. Taking her fingers, she slid into Alex. Alex bit at Piper's next when she felt her.

"Alex….fuck…."

Together they stroked and teased, drawing out their pleasure. Alex crooked her fingers, then slid a third inside Piper. "Come on baby, let go for me. Let me feel it. Show me what I do to you" Alex whispered. Piper started to tremble, biting her lip, she increased her own thrusts on Alex. "Come with me Al…come with…" Piper lost all ability to string together words as wave after wave of hot pleasure rolled through her. She bucked up, clutching Alex to her. Alex was right behind her, barking out "Piper!"

Alex lay on top of Piper for a moment, catching her breath. She still had her fingers buried deep inside Piper. She knew she should move but this always felt like coming home to her. Every inch of their bodies touching, breathing in time with one another, still touching her core….home.

Piper eventually stirred, pulling out of Alex and rolling them to their sides. She wrapped her arms around her and threw her leg over her hip. Kissing her forehead she said "I heart you Alex Vause." Alex smiled and pulled her fingers from Piper, making Piper suck in air. She wiggled down and whispered against Piper's stomach "You hear that Blob? Mommy hearts me. I heart her too. And I heart you."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_Saturday_

"Pipes, are we going to tell Nicky and Lorna tonight?" Alex asked

"I don't know, what do you think? I kinda want to wait a little bit longer. I like this being just between us for now." Piper replied.

Alex smiled up at her, "Whatever you want, babe. What if we waited a couple more weeks, until the next appointment, then have a huge party to tell everyone? It'll be fun, like the old days."

"HA! Trade in the drug mules, X and champagne for petit fours with blue and pink icing, baby rattler stirrers for the milk we will serve and lullabies playing. Yep, just like the old days." Piper chuckled.

"Well when you put it like that…."

Piper threw a pillow at her. Alex jumped off the couch and started across the room for her. Squealing, Piper darted around the coffee table. Alex switched directions and came around in front of her. Laughing outright now, Piper tried to scoot around her. Alex grabbed her by the waist and hauled her down into the chair with her. Piper wiggled and squirmed but Alex's grip just got tighter. Finally Piper sighed and settled into Alex.

Piper started rubbing small patters on Alex's forearm. She was content to stay like this for the rest of the evening. She loved being in Alex's arms. She felt Alex start rubbing her back. She closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts. They stayed that way a bit before Piper spoke up. "I'm not telling my mom Alex. I know she will find out eventually from dad or Cal, maybe even Polly. But I'm not telling her and until she accepts you, accepts us, she won't see our baby."

Alex sat quietly for a moment thinking of how to word what she was going to say. "Babe, you know whatever you decide, I'll support. But I have to tell you, I think it's a mistake. No matter how she feels about me, she loves YOU and will love our baby no matter who the other parent is. Blob is already robbed of one set of grandparents, let him have your mom AND dad Pipes."

"No Alex. I love you for saying that, but no." Unwinding herself from Alex, she stood and started for their bedroom. "I'm going to take a bath before dinner. Come with me?"

They arrived at the café before Nicky and Morello did, so they got a table up front, right in front of the big bay window. Alex and Piper both remembered all too well the need to see out into the world and not feel closed in when they got out. Both ordered waters and settled in, talking about their plans and schedules for the next few days.

"I hate it when you leave Alex. I never sleep good and I'm lonely." Piper whined

"I hate to be gone too, but you know the terms of my probation state that twice a month I have to go talk about my crimes and my time. Good ole DOJ thinks what I have to say is seriously going to deter some adrenaline junkie." Alex snarked.

"I know, I know, it doesn't make it any easier though. Will you be home when I get in Tuesday? I should be home around 2." Piper said.

"I should be. How 'bout I cook us dinner that night? You pick out a movie and we will snuggle in bed from the time you get home until we're forced out of bed the next day?" Alex asked.

Grinning, Piper started to reply when they heard "Well, I'll be damned if it isn't the Vauseman's! Shit, look at you two!"

Alex looked over Piper's shoulder and jumped out of her seat. "Nicky!" she moved over to her and hugged her old friend. Piper hung back a bit. She loved Nicky, she did, and she was eternally grateful to her for being there for Alex when she wasn't, but a small part of her still cringed to see them touch. Her mind always traveled back to her first Christmas at Litchfield. The Mega Fuck-Up. Shaking those memories, she rose and went to Lorna, giving her a big hug. She whispered in her ear "She looks fantastic. You are just what she needed." Pulling back, Lorna gave her a huge smile and said "Likewise Chapman."

"College! Get over here! Don't think you aren't getting some feels from me too" Nicky laughed and grabbed Piper up, squeezing. "Man it's good to see you two together on the outside."

"It's good to see you too Nicky. Really good. You look great! How has this week been for you? I remember my first week…no month was so…weird." Piper said.

"Yeah, it's been crazy, that's for sure. When I went in America still loved the president, Rihanna was the hottest singer on the market and I was leaving five chicks behind. Now, everyone hates the president, Rihanna's had the shit beat out of her and I'm a one woman show. Damn crazy." She said.

Alex and Piper chose not to press, knowing Nicky would talk about it in her own time, in her own way. Instead they talked about Piper's soaps and Alex's gallery. Alex asked Nicky if she had found a job yet and how long she had before her PO would step in and cause problems.

"Nah, no one wants a former junkie with a record, y'know? It's ok though, I got another couple weeks or so before he starts hounding me."

"Why don't you come by the gallery Wednesday? I could use some help with inventory and shipping. I hate it, it's so tedious and time consuming. I walk out with a headache every time." Alex told her.

"And you come home super bitch every time" Piper chimed in.

Alex just looked at her. "So whatdaya say Nikcy? Come by, say, 11? You can check things out, see if you like it. If nothing else, it will get PO off your back for a bit." 

Nicky sat there speechless for a minute or two. Piper could see the emotions dancing in her eyes and reached under the table with one hand and placed her hand on Alex's leg, gently squeezing. With the other hand, she touched the back of Nicky's hand briefly, then reached over to Morello.

Morello put her arm around Nicky's shoulders and pulled her to her. "Shhh sweetie, it's ok. They are our friends, they understand. It's ok to let them see it" she soothed.

With that, Nicky let two big tears roll down her cheeks. "Vause" she started. She had to clear her throat before going on. "You don't have to do this. I'm sure I'll find something eventually. It's ok, really."

Looking over at Piper, Alex asked with her eyes. Piper read her perfectly well and nodded her head. Alex cleared her throat and said "We were actually going to wait a while to tell anyone this. But now seems like the right time to tell you guys. I was going to bring on another person in a couple months and start training them so that I could be at home with Piper more."

Morello jumped in then "Why Piper, you ok kiddo? You aren't sick, are you?"

Piper shook her head no and picked up where Alex left off. "Actually I'm not sick yet, but I have a feeling in a couple more weeks, there's going to be a lot of that for me. We found out earlier this week we're going to have a baby."

Nicky and Lorna sat there in stunned silence for half a beat, then Lorna screamed and Nicky shouted "NO SHIT! , she jumped up and rushed around to Alex and Piper, engulfing them both in a hug. Piper laughed and hugged her back, reaching to put an arm around Alex too.

Straightening, Nicky said "Alright Vause, you're on. But I'm not changin' any diapers!"

They finished their dinner, then said goodbye to their friends. Nicky said she would see Alex next week and Lorna thanked them both for giving Nicky a chance. Alex and Piper turned, holding hands, and started towards home. It was a nice night out and Piper was enjoying the glow of sharing with their friends this monumental step in their lives. Swinging their hands, she brought Alex's hand to her lips, kissing it lightly. She had so much to be thankful for in this moment. Everything she ever wanted was right here with her. Alex let go of Piper's hand and put her arm around her shoulders, pulling her to her side.

"Penny for your thoughts, Kid" she said. Piper slipped both arms around Alex and reached up to kiss the underside of her jaw. "I was just thinking about how all I've ever wanted is right here with me, right now. " Pulling Piper in tighter to her side, Alex bent to nuzzle the top of her head. "Me too, Kid, me too."

Walking on a few more steps, Alex stopped and turned Piper to face her. She looked from her eyes, down to her lips, lingering there for a heartbeat. Looking down further to the open collar of her shirt, she could see Piper's pulse quicken. Shaking her head slightly, she gave a small grunt and said "I sho do like yo titties, dandelion. I hear you like to hear that."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_Monday Afternoon_

Piper sat on Polly's deck watching Finn run around the back yard. She smiled slightly to herself and thought "One day, my kids will be out there with him." She wondered what she would look like. Would she have her blonde hair, or the darker hair of the donor? She…Piper was hoping for a girl. Alex wanted a boy. She said she couldn't handle another Piper running around the house making messes, bossing her around, and stressing her out. Piper had to laugh at her every time she went on one of those rants. It had only been a week since she took the first test and already Alex had given her that speech at least a dozen times. Had it really only been a week?

Alex…she missed her so. She had left early that morning to go to Plattsburgh, NY to talk about her "crime and time", as Alex liked to say. She really hated it when Alex was gone. She was lonely and bored. And anxious. No matter how much time passed, Piper could never really shake the feeling that Alex wouldn't come home one day. She guessed it was because they spent so much forced time apart. Or maybe it was because Piper still couldn't fully believe that after everything they had done to one another, all the hurt and spiteful actions, they found their way back to one another and fell in love all over again. A new love. Better and stronger than before.

"Piper…earth to Piper. PIPES!"

Piper blinked and looked at her best friend. Polly was staring at her with a concerned look on her face. "You ok? You haven't spaced that hard since Alex was still in prison and you were waiting on a phone call or letter. She gone again?"

Sighing, Piper looked back at Finn. He was rolling around in the grass with his new puppy. "Yes, she left this morning. I'm sorry Polly. I know it's been a while since we've been able to hang out without work being involved. I'm tired and I miss her."

Polly rolled her eyes. "I swear you two are, like, obsessed with each other. I can't wait for Pete to tell me he is going off for the weekend with the guys. I get to shower alone, I have the whole bed to myself. No one wakes me up snoring. It's just me and my little man, free to do whatever we want for a whole 48 hours!"

Piper laughed at Polly. She tried, but she really didn't get it. I guess you couldn't unless you had been forced to stay away from the love of your life for months on end. Forced to watch her with someone else. "I guess we are obsessed with each other. So much time was taken from us, I just hate giving any more of it up."

"She will be back Pipes. Probably even tonight." Polly replied.

"No, she said she wouldn't be home until tomorrow afternoon." Piper mumbled.

Finn came running up then. "Pippy! Throw with me!" Piper couldn't help but laugh. She grabbed the boy up and swung him around. "Throw? Throw you away, you mean? Like this?" She tossed him up in the air, smiling and laughing as his giggles turned to garbled shrieks.

"Again! Again Pippy!" he shouted. Piper did it three or four more times, each time his giggles getting louder and louder. She loved this little boy. The first man to truly steal her heart. Hugging him close, she breathed in his scent. Dirt and dog and sweat and syrup and all boy. She sat him down and he ran off to his next adventure.

"He loves you so much. He's talked nonstop about his Pippy coming to see him." Said Polly.

"Aww, I love him so much too. He's my main man." Piper said.

She wanted to tell Polly about the baby. Alex had told her after dinner with Nicky that if she wanted to tell Polly, to go ahead. Piper had said no, but now she really wanted her to know. She did feel bad for not letting her best friend in on their secret. She was so supportive during the failed rounds of IVF.

"Polly…do you remember how you told me you were pregnant with Finn?" Piper asked

Thinking back and smiling, Polly said "Hmmm, yes, I asked you over for wine one afternoon. But then I served you apple juice in your glass and told you that you had to stop drinking with me for the next 7 months or so."

Piper laughed at the memory and said "Well, you wanna stop drinking with me for a while?"

Polly instantly got tears in her eyes. "Pipes, really? Are you sure? Have you gone to the doctor yet? Piper Elizabeth Chapman-Vause, you better not be shitting me!"

Piper got up and hugged her friend, saying "Yes, yes, yes and no, I'm not. We found out last week and I went to the doctor Thursday. Everything looks good, we even got a picture! I'm still early yet so we haven't really told anyone. You, Nicky and Morello are the only ones to know. We're going to wait until after the next appointment, then have a small party to tell everyone. Please don't say anything to anyone yet."

"No, of course I won't. Oh my God, Pipes. I'm so happy for you! Pete and I talked and had decided I was going to offer to be your surrogate if things didn't work out this time." Polly told her.

"Oh Polly…"

"What about your mom Piper? Are you going to try to talk to her? Let her know about the baby?" Polly asked.

"No. Absolutely not. She told me as long as I was with Alex, she didn't have a daughter. I'm going off that statement and treating her as if she doesn't have a daughter. If she can't accept my wife, she can't be a part of the life I'm building with my wife. In any way." Piper said with venom. It still hurt so much that her mother felt that way. But more than that, it pissed her off. Alex was a beautiful person that loved her so. Surely her mother could get over her WASPy tendencies and attitude and see how happy she made Piper. How complete Piper was with her. It hadn't happened yet and Piper didn't think it ever would. Too much of an embarrassment to have a daughter with a record AND an ex drug smuggler wife.

Piper stayed for dinner, then headed home. She needed to stop by the market on her way home and pick something up for dinner tomorrow night. She was tired though and really just wanted to get home and climb into bed. Her empty bed. She hated sleeping in it alone. Maybe she would pile up on the couch with a book tonight and sleep there. She decided to skip the market and just go home. She could swing by on her way home tomorrow.

Entering their apartment, she almost called out for Alex. Blowing air out her mouth, Piper thought the need to be near Alex would never fade. "Get it together Chapman. She will be home in less than 12 hours." She thought to herself. She went and took a bath, then picked a book and settled on the couch to read. It was too quiet so she turned the stereo on to play quietly in the background. Love Darling started to play, "This Time". The words were really ringing true for Piper tonight. It didn't take long for Piper's eyelids to grow heavy. Before long she was asleep with the book on her chest.

That's how Alex found her when she came in. It was after midnight and Alex had taken the late train and a cab to be able to get home to her that night. It had been a long and grueling day and all she wanted was to hold Piper close to her. Smiling down at her, Alex knelt down next to the couch. She pushed Piper's hair back from her face and rested her forehead against hers. Then she kissed her nose, each eyelid, her cheeks and finally, she placed a soft kiss on her lips. Piper stirred and mumbled "Alex…come home….Al…need you". Alex felt her heart crack a little bit. Was there anywhere Piper couldn't touch inside of her?

Alex kissed her again, a little harder this time. She slid her arms under her shoulders and knees. She stood with Piper in her arms, turned and sat down. Cradling Piper in her lap. Piper woke up this time and looked up at Alex like she was a dream. "Baby? Are you really home?"

Alex kissed her in response. Piper sighed into her mouth and brought her hand up to stroke her cheek. She ran her other hand into Alex's hair. Gripping, she pulled Alex's head down, sealing their kiss. Repositioning herself, Piper straddled Alex. Alex ran her hands up under Piper's shirt until she gripped her shoulders, holding her in place. Piper started grinding and whimpering. Pulling back from the kiss she said "Welcome home baby. I missed you." She rolled her hips against Alex and groaned.

"Take me to bed and show me Pipes" Alex said


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_5 Weeks Later_

Alex woke to the sounds of Piper gagging. She got up and went into the bathroom. Wetting a washcloth, she placed it on the back of Piper's neck. Rubbing her back, she sank to the floor beside her to ride out this round of morning sickness. "Morning sickness my ass" Alex thought, "more like every-waking-moment-sickness." She felt terrible for Piper and wished there was something more she could do to ease her. Nothing worked though. They had tried everything in the last couple weeks. Piper just had to ride it out and hope she got a few hours of feeling good in between bouts.

She kept rubbing Piper's back and making soothing noises in the back of her throat until Piper lifted her head and looked at her. Smiling and tucking a lock of Piper's hair behind her ear, Alex leaned in and kissed Piper on the temple. "Morning puke face" she teased.

"Alex, stop. It's not funny. Blob has declared war. Ugh" she moaned, laying her head in Alex's lap. Alex stroked her hair and murmured to her. She told her about the art show at the gallery later in the week and how there was a piece she wanted because it reminded her of Piper's eyes when she laughed. Piper lay with her eyes closed, concentrating on the lilt of Alex's voice rather than the rolling storm in her stomach.

Piper got sick one more time but eventually managed to make her way back to their bed. Alex scooted in beside her and gently rolled Piper to her side, spooning her. "Rough one this morning, huh Kid? You want me to stay home today?" Alex asked her.

"Mnnn, yea. Bad. No, you go on. You've gotta get ready for the show. I know there's a lot to do and Nicky can't possibly be ready to handle it all on her own. I'm going to go in for a little while later this morning and work through some messages and emails. I'll meet you back here around 4:00 to get ready for the party." Alex nodded her ok and kissed her cheek. She got up and got ready for the day. When she came out, Piper had coffee waiting for her and she was trying to eat some toast.

"I don't think we have to worry about me getting fat at this rate Al" Piper said. Taking her coffee from her, Alex told her it would get better, kissed her on the back of the neck and left.

Everything was set and their friends and family would start arriving soon. Alex wore a blue shirt dress with black boots and Piper had on a soft pink sweater with grey slacks. Alex constantly moved about the room. Arranging the pillows this way and that, moving candles around, opening and closing the curtains. She was brimming with nervous excitement and Piper couldn't keep her eyes off of her. It was so odd to see this side of Alex. Alex, who always seemed to be in control, even when everything was spinning into chaos.

Piper went to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and squeezing. She started to rub her shoulders and down her arms. "Al, relax, baby." Piper whispered to her.

"I just…" her reply was interrupted by a knock at the door. Moving away from Piper, Alex went to open the door. It was Cal and Neri. "Hey Cool Hand Luke! Where have you smuggled my sister off to?"

Hitting Cal in the arm, Alex laughed. "Shut up Paul Bunyan."

They walked in and Neri hugged Alex, then went to Piper and hugged her. "I brought you some of the herbs I've been growing. These are really great to make tea with. You know you really should drink more herbal tea instead of coffee. You and Alex both."

Piper thanked her and told her she would definitely be giving them a shot. Taking them into the kitchen, she heard the doorbell. Walking back out, she saw Poussey and Cindy standing there. Piper ran to them, grinning from ear to ear. She had seen Poussey a good bit but it was the first time she had seen Cindy since she left Litchfield. When Alex called Pouseey to invite her, Poussey told her Cindy was staying with her for a while. Alex insisted that Cindy come too. After all, Cindy played a role in teaching Piper how to save herself.

"Aw shit, scrubby lil hoodrats gone make a bitch cry! Lookin all domesticated and shit. For realz y'all, so good to see ya doin good. I'm happy for ya." Cindy said after Piper and Alex hugged her. Piper introduced them to her brother and Neri. "Yo, we meetin the whole Chapman clan tonight?" Poussey asked. An uncomfortable silence fell across the room before Alex spoke up, "Just Cal and her dad. Her mother….her mother is feeling under the weather and couldn't make it tonight."

Cal looked confused and Piper just looked at Alex gratefully. Next to arrive were Nicky and Morello. It was starting to look like a Litchfield Incarcerated Class reunion. Cal and Neri stood to the side and watched the women talk and laugh. Neri whispered to Cal, "Look at them. They really are like a family. There's a certain comfort among them that Piper and Alex doesn't have with us." Cal thought a moment and said "I guess when you watch each other shit for months on end, you do form a bond like you have with no one else." Neri elbowed him in the ribs and walked over to join the other girls.

Finally Piper's dad arrived. She had been anxiously waiting on him. She felt certain he would come, but still she worried. Her dad had always been her safe place when her mother was too much for her to handle. She and her dad had a special relationship. He is where she learned to love books of all genres. She would spend hours in the library with him, reading and discussing everything under the sun. He never visited her while she was in prison and it had hurt. She eventually realized that it was just too much for him to see his little girl in there.

Piper went to him and wound her arms around his neck. "Hi Daddy" she said, breathing in his scent. Pipe tobacco, Old English and the faintest whiff of books. Piper loved that smell.

"Piper. How's my girl?" Alex walked up to say hi to him. Turning to her, he said "And my girl's girl? How is she this evening?" Giving him a hug of her own, Alex said she was good and so glad he could make it.

"You're cooking dinner for me. Like I would pass that up!" he laughed.

The last guests to arrive were Polly, Pete and Finn. Finn ran to Piper and wrapped his arms around her legs. She picked him up and he looked around the room. "Lots of peoples here Pippy. Is this a party for me?" he asked. Piper couldn't help but laugh at him. She told him no, it was a party for her and Al. he wiggled down and was off to go find Alex. Polly came up and hugged her then, with Pete shortly behind her. Polly leaned in to whisper in Piper's ear and Piper nodded her understanding. Pete rolled his eyes and walked off to go find Cal.

Now that everyone was there, Piper wound her way through their friends and family looking for Alex. She heard her before she saw her. "Cindy, please! Flaca was always full of caca, no WAY would she have done anything to those meth heads. She may have claimed the fame but come on, my money is still on Nichols here." Nicky gave a sly smile and just shook her head. Piper put her arm through Alex's and leaned into her shoulder. "You ready babe?" she asked quietly. Alex smiled and nodded.

Together they moved to the mantle and asked for everyone's attention. Alex thanked everyone for coming over and Piper handed everyone an envelope. "Alex and I have something we wanted to share with our family. Some of you are family by blood, others by choice. Alex and I wouldn't be standing here together if it weren't for some of you. I am eternally grateful for each and every one of you. This occasion wouldn't be the same if we didn't have all of you to share it with."

Alex jumped in and asked everyone to open their envelopes. One by one, they all pulled out a copy of the sonogram picture Piper had requested at her last visit. There was a collective gasp, then everyone was talking at once.

"Congratulations!"

"Oh my God! Which one of you?"

"Y'all for real? Day-um!"

"Shut the front door!"

Piper's eyes connected with her dad's. He had tears brimming in his eyes as he made his way towards her. When he got to her, he stopped and just stood there looking at her. "You make an old man proud" he finally said. She rushed into his arms and hugged him tight.

Once everyone settled down, she told them it was her that was pregnant, how far along she was, how she had been feeling and how wonderful Alex had been through it all. Alex blushed and pushed her glasses up on her head. "Like I have a choice here, Kid. That's my Blob in there too." Everyone laughed at the nickname.

They eventually moved into the dining room and settled in to eat. There was constant laughter and conversation. Piper looked down the table. She could picture a high chair in the midst of it all. Their baby smiling and cooing, getting spoiled beyond belief by all these people. "This is the reason" she thought. "All these years, all the adventures and countries and hurt and love. This is the reason for it all."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Alex sent Piper to go lie down while she finished cleaning up. Dinner had been fun for everyone, but Alex could see that Piper was exhausted. Alex was tired too. Piper had been restless the night before and had kept Alex up. She hoped Piper was able to rest better tonight. Maybe after the show was over they could get away for a few days. It wouldn't be anything like they used to do, but they could still find a beach somewhere and hide out for a while.

Smiling to herself, she started to make a plan. She was thinking of all the beaches she had to choose from and wondered which would be best this time of year. South, definitely south. She had no intentions of wearing anything more than a bikini the entire time they were gone and that couldn't happen around here right now.

She would have to ask her PO permission to leave the state. That shouldn't be a problem though. Alex had lucked out. Once it became apparent was very much self sufficient and had no intentions of ever returning to drugs or al life of crime, he pretty much left Alex alone. Requesting to see her only for the monthly check-ins and sending an email asking about her speeches, he typically didn't care or know what Alex did.

When Piper wandered into the living room looking for Alex, she found her in front of the windows staring into the night. She was so beautiful to Piper. Unbelievably, time and even prison had been kind to Alex. She had laugh lines sneaking out from the corners of her eyes now. And she wore her hair slightly shorter sans the blue chinks these days. Other than that, she still looked like the smartass, loud, captivating woman with Betty Page hair and firey red lips piper met in a bar a lifetime ago.

Looking at Alex, Piper felt her love for her hum through her. Had her love for Alex always been so consuming? Piper thought about it for a minute before deciding yes. There wasn't a fiber of Pipers being that hadn't always beat for Alex. Even when she wanted to hate her, when she tried do desperately to forget her and love another, every inch of Piper still longed for Alex.

"Where are you right now, Alex?" Piper asked quietly.

Jumping slightly, Alex turned to look at her. She smiled and opened her arms. "Hey Pipes, thought you were in bed"

Piper went to her and snuggled up under her chin, wrapping her arms around Alex's back. "I missed you" she said simply. Alex rested her cheek on top of Piper's head, rubbing back and forth between her shoulder blades and began rocking the gently from side to side.

"Come away with me after the show. Let me get you out of here for a few days. Nothing but me, you and the salty sea air. We'll order room service, sleep as much as we want and never wear more than our bathing suits." Alex spun the web for Piper much like she did when she asked her to go to Bali with her. Piper was convinced at "Come away with me" but let Alex continue to paint the picture of relaxation, sun and sex. When she was done, Piper was quiet, then whispered "Yes."

The showing at the gallery went really well. Alex was showcasing a new artist who had been in prison. Alex thought his sentence was bullshit, but with mandatory drug sentencing, what could you do? Piper, herself, was a victim of the same laws, so she understood where Alex was coming from. Dale, the artist, was a kind, timid young man. Piper wasn't sure how he survived. He said each painting represented a month that he was locked up. The last painting he did, the one Alex wanted, was vibrant and full of emotion and color. Piper loved it.

They were leaving in the morning to go to Key West, Florida. Piper couldn't wait and if Alex's constant chattering was any indication, neither could she. Piper was packed and ready to go. As instructed, she had next to nothing in her suitcase. Alex was completely serious about them wearing bathing suits or nothing and doing nothing for the next five days.

Piper snuggled into bed waiting on Alex to get off the phone. She was going over last minute instructions with Nicky. She could be a while with all the questions Nicky seemed to be asking. Memories of her waiting while Alex did business began to flit through Piper's mind. Paris; Bali; Malaysia; Jakarta; Chicago…was there a place they went to together that Piper didn't wait on Alex? Piper thought maybe she would hide Alex;s phone while they were away. If anything happened, Nicky had her cell number and could call her if she needed to. Feeling her eyes begin to droop, she pulled Alex's pillow to her chest and drifted off to sleep. Sometime later she felt Alex slide behind her, wrapping her arm around her waist. She scooted back into her, pressing into her for warmth. She sighed and immediately fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning was a rush to get to the airport. Piper was sick, again, causing them to run late. She felt bad and kept apologizing. Alex just looked at her like she was crazy. "Pipes, shut up. Seriously. Its not like you can help it. If we miss the flight, we miss the flight. We don't have a gun wielding drug lord hanging over our heads anymore. There's always another flight." Finally making it to the airport and onto their plane, they both relaxed. Alex reached over and took Piper's hand. "I can't wait for this babe." she said.

Piper leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "I bought a new suit for the trip. I can't wait to show you" she said, smiling coyly.

Alex groaned and replied "And I can't wait to take it off of you. Piece" _kiss_ "by"_ kiss "_piece"_ kiss._

The flight was uneventful. Piper dozed on Alex's shoulder for most of it. Alex read and dozed off and on though out the flight. After landing at Miami International, they boarded a small plane to take them to the Keys. Piper hated smaller planes and was relieved when they finally landed. Alex had rented a small house for them right on the beach. Piper couldn't wait to get there. She had forgotten how tiring traveling could be. Even small flights like theirs had been. While Piper called Polly and Nicky to let them know they were there, Alex arranged for them to have a car.

The drive to the house was beautiful. Piper was like a little kid, ooing and ahhing over every little thing. Alex laughed and told her she was acting like she had never been anywhere before. Piper looked at her, eyes dancing, "Every time I go somewhere with you, it's like the first time Al. we haven't been anywhere together outside of New York or Connecticut in years."

"True. This is no Tahiti though, still a close second?" Alec asked while looking for the turn off to the house.

"Piper gazed at her, remembering when she told her that being in prison with her was a close second to lying on a beach in Tahiti with her. As much as she hated being in prison, it would always hold a special place in her heart. Litchfield had given her Alex again. "No, this time is better." She said.

Alex found the house and they unloaded their stuff. Dropping her bags in the middle of the living room, Piper went straight out the back door, onto the deck. She stood there taking in the turquoise of the water, the wind on her face and the tangy, salty taste of the sea in the air. Alex came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. Kissing her ear, she sighed contently. She wished she could give Piper this every day. Someday, she thought.

The next few days drug by in a hazy daze od sleep, sun and more sleep. Piper relished having Alex all to herself. Thought they spent most of their free time with together, it was nice to have no interruptions and nowhere to go. They made love softly and slowly every night. Piper couldn't remember ever feeling so connected and in tune with Alex. She felt as if she were falling in love with her all over again.

On their last morning there, Alex lay in bed watching Piper as she came out of the bathroom. Her skin had a soft glow to it; her cheeks and shoulders slightly pink from all the sun. Alex hummed lightly to herself. Piper still made her knees weak. Reaching to the nightstand for her glasses, she grabbed them and slid them on. "Here babe, I got something before we left. I was going to wait until we got back but I got excited and shoved it in my bag before we left." She got up and got her suitcase from the closet. Piper excitedly came up behind her.

"What is it?" she asked, clapping her hands. She loved presents from Alex.

"Here" Alex said, handing her a small package. Piper ripped into it. Inside she found a tiny, dark grey onsie. Pipers grin got even bigger. Pulling it out, she held it up and read "My Mommies Rock!"

"Oh Alex! I love it! It's adorable!" Piper exclaimed. "She's gonna be so cute in it! We do rock, huh?"

Alex laughed and said "That we do babe. You're so sure it's going to be a girl. But I'm telling you, Blob's got boy vibes all over the place. I'm not sure what to even do with a boy. A penis. And balls, God. Just….dangly parts. Jesus." Alex shook her head, faking a shudder. Piper burst out laughing.

"Why do you want one so bad then?" she asked, still laughing.

Looking at her, dead serious, she said "So he can beat the shit out of any loser that messes with our baby girl."

Piper was taken aback for a moment. They were barely into their first pregnancy and Alex was already thinking about the next one? Sure, Piper wanted at least one more but she always assumed Alex would want to stop at one. Talking her into the first one had been hard enough.

She wasn't sure where this was going to go. Trying to lighten the mood a little, Piper joked back "Getting ahead of yourself there, aren't you Vause?"

"Pipes, blob, he's…I can't explain it. Knowing that he's there, growing inside of you; it's the most precious feeling I've ever felt. Sometimes when you're asleep, I put my hand on your belly and just hold it there. It's almost like I can hold him too.

I grew up alone Pipes. Just me and mom. I didn't have many friends, I was picked on from day one. You had Cal. I watch the two of you together and I know you have secret memories together. I want Blob to have that. I want him to grow up with someone; to have someone to always have his back"

Piper was stunned. She nodded her head and said she got it. On the inside she was jumping with excitement. Alex wanted another baby. Already. She wondered if it would be possible to carry Alex's baby next time. If Alex would even let her. Piper's mind was a whirlwind of questions and thoughts for the rest of the day. Tomorrow was back to reality and she had some calls to make


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 **_

_10 weeks later_

"_Hey Pipes, I'm running late but I'm coming. I'll be there as soon as I can. Nicky has a meeting with her PO today and there was a problem with a shipment. I left as soon as I could."_

"_ok, hurry though Alex. I'm already here. If I get called back before you get here, I'll leave word at the front for them to send you bacl." Piper said._

"_Don't let them do anything until I'm in that room with you Piper!" Alex all but yelled._

_Chuckling, Piper said "Ok, I love you" and broke the connection. She sat back and went back to her magazine. She couldn't really concentrate enough to read anything, so she was just looking at pictures. Piper had heard the heartbeat at the last visit but Alex was out of town and missed it. It broke Piper's heart but some things couldn't be helped. Today Alex would hear it for the first time and they were finding out the sex of the baby. Piper was still hoping for a girl, but really all she cared about was that it was healthy. They started throwing baby names around a couple of weeks ago. Neither could agree on anything. Piper liked the more traditional names for a girl, while Alex wanted a more modern name. there wasn't a boy name out that there sounded or felt right to Piper._

"_Chapman-Vause" she heard. Looking at the door hoping to see Alex rushing through, she rose and followed the nurse down the hall. She was led back to a room and given a cup and a gown. Piper went about the routine all the while listening for Alex to come charging through the building._

_As Piper was coming back into the room she heard her name called. She felt the tension she didn't even know she was carrying drain from her body. Quickly turning she went back out for Alex._

"_Hey baby" Piper said, hugging Alex close._

"_Hey Kid. " Alex replied, nuzzling Piper's hair. "I got here as fast as I could. I'm so sorry I'm late."_

"_Shhh. You're here now. All I've done is pee in a cup so you haven't missed anything." Piper told her_

_They went into the room together and waited on the doctor. He came in a few minutes later and checked Piper, measuring her stomach and all the other standard things. He asked if she had any questions or concerns. Piper told him she was still getting sick a lot and he said he would give her something to help with that._

"_Well, are we ready to find out if there's going to be a Mister or Miss?" Dr. Sharpe asked them._

_Alex immediately replied yes, then looked down, blushing. She couldn't wait to see Blob again. It had killed her to miss the last appointment._

_The tech got Piper ready and started looking around. A swooshing, thumping sound soon filled the room. Alex looked around a bit confused. Piper linked their fingers. "That's the heartbeat AL" piper told her. Alex's jaw dropped. Piper watched each emotion dance across her face. Awe, joy, fear and finally love. _

"_Piper" she gasped, leaning down to kiss her. When she pulled back, alex had tears running down her cheeks. "Can you show me?" she asked the tech._

_The tech smiled, saying "Absolutely." She showed them the heart beating fast, pointed out an arm and a tiny little hand. Alex laughed and said "Look Pipes! I swear he's giving us a thumbs up!" The tech continued to point thinks out to them. Alex thought he was going to have Pipers nose and chin. Finally the tech said "OK mama's, time for the moment of truth. You're having…a….BOY!"_

_Alex did a fist pump and said "Where?" Piper laughed at her and the tech pointed out the 'dangly parts'._

_Kissing Piper goodbye, Alex told her she needed to go back to the gallery for a while but would be home in a few hours. Piper kissed her again and told her she would see her later._

_Alex watched piper grab a cab, then headed down the sidewalk. Alex had commissioned a painting of Piper and was going to pick it up. She wanted TO SURPRISE Piper with it. Arriving at her friends flat, he let her in and showed her into the back room where the picture was being kept._

_It took her breath away. It was Piper in the early morning sun, the sheet loosely wrapped around her, the swell of her breasts barely peaking through. Her face was washed in light, so open and innocent. Her hand clutched her pillow, her hair a wild tangle. Alex had taken the picture while they were at the beach. The painting was more stunning than Alex ever could have imagined._

_She thanked her friend and set off for home. She couldn't wait to show Piper but she was kind of hoping Piper would be napping so she could curl into and hold her. And their son. Alex smiled at the thought of them having a boy. _

_A block from home, just down the street from the café, Alex saw Piper. She was sitting outside the café at a table. Thinking to surprise her there instead of home, Alex moved towards her. That's when she saw the unmistakable dark, curly hair. Larry. Piper was with Larry._

_The blood in Alex's veins turned to ice. What the fuck was she doing with him? Turning on her heels, she went back up the street, crossing a block up. She would go home to wait for Piper. Her heart was breaking but she was too pissed to acknowledge it right now."How long?" was all she could think. Well, she would find out._

_An excruciating hour and 17 minutes later, Piper walked through the door. Tossing her purse over the side of the couch, she started towards the kitchen and was startled to see Alex sitting in the chair, drink in hand. _

"_Oh! Hey baby, I thought you would be at the gallery a little longer. I wanted to…"_

_Alex cut her off. "How long?" she bit out._

"_Excuse me? How long what?" piper asked_

"_How long Piper?"_

"_What are you talking about?" Piper was getting irritated. Why couldn't Alex ever just say what she meant?_

"_How long have you been with Larry behind my back?" she yelled, jumping from the chair._

"_Alex, calm down."_

"_Don't tell me to fucking calm down Piper! Answer the question! When did you start seeing him again?"_

"_As long as you are yelling, I'm not talking to you about this Alex. Calm the hell down." Piper spit out._

"_I will yell all I damn well please Piper! You are carrying my son! You are…oh my god. Why didn't I fucking think of this before? Of course!" Alex was pacing around the room, her mind working over time._

"_What in the hell are you talking about now, Alex?"_

"_I saw you with him today. With Larry. At the café. It all makes sense now. IVF isn't how you got pregnant, is it Piper? Did Larry get you pregnant? We both know it wouldn't be the first time you enjoyed us both" Alex said with venom._

"_Fuck you Alex! Fuck you! How can you say that? I was walking by and saw him. He stood to say hi and we started talking. I sat to…"_

"_I can't listen to this. Fuck you Piper. Fuck you for hurting me. Again."_

_Alex walked out, slamming the door behind her._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_Alex and Piper's Apartment_

Piper started trembling as soon as the door shut. She took one step towards the door, reaching out. "No, no, no, no!" she cried. What just happened? Where did she come up with those ridiculous accusations? She was just…she never…she wouldn't…Larry. It always came back around to him, didn't it? She had to call her, to try to reason with her. Surely she would understand that all it had been was a simple conversation to say hello and for Larry to tell her he had taken a job and would be moving by the end of the year. Rushing to her purse, she fished around for her phone. Finding it, it took her three tries to bring Alex's number up in her contacts. Hitting the call button, she listened to the phone ring, holding her breath. Voice mail. She started to cry. "Alex, Alex please pick up. Please." She called again. Voice mail again.

Piper scrambled over to the corner, clutching her phone. Sliding down the wall, she hunched there, staring out into the empty apartment. "ALEX!" she screamed into the silence. Sobbing now, she called again. Nicky picked up on the third ring. "College, she's ok. She's here. We got her. Don't worry." She said.

"Nicky, you have to put her on the phone. Make her talk to me. It was all a misunderstanding. She wouldn't let me tell her. I would never…what she said…god no Nicky. Never." Piper cried. "She's my wife. My wor…I cant. I love her Nicky. Please, just make her talk to me. Please."

"I know College, I know. She does too. She just needs to calm down. We'll make sure she gets home to you. Just give her a little while." Nicky told her.

"Don't you fucking touch her Nicky. Don't even think about it." Piper said before she could stop herself.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that. I'm gonna try real hard not to take offense. You need to calm down and take care of yourself. Think about the baby. I'll be in touch." Nicky hung up the phone.

Piper threw her phone against the wall, screaming. Images of Nicky and Alex together in her bunk at Christmas came rushing back. All she could see was Piper telling her she chose Larry, then Alex running to Nicky. Alex felt threatened by Larry today and she ran to Nicky. Somehow in Alex's mind, she twisted seeing Piper and Larry together as Piper choosing Larry again. Alex went to Nicky….

Piper stared at the clock.

5:47

6:23

6:59

7:50

8:39

9:45

10:52

_Nicky and Lorna's Apartment_

"Vause, you know I love ya and all, but get real. No way would she be with that douche bag or go back to him. Ever. He abandoned her. Now you've cried your way through a bottle of wine and I've let ya, but it's time to grow a pair and face the facts."

"Nicky, she was WITH him! I saw them!" Alex said

"Doing what, exactly? Fuckin on the table top? Was she givin him a strip tease for all of Marble Hill to see? What was she doing Vause?" Nicky insisted.

"She was…sitting there. He was laughing at something she said. Or maybe himself, he's so full of himself. But seeing them though, it reminded me that he got 6 years of her life that I didn't. Nothing good ever comes when Larry Bloom is in the picture Nicky, you know that. Look what happened last time they had contact. She flipped out on Pennsatucky and ended up in SHU for a month." Alex rambled on and on. Nicky just let her talk. When it seemed like Alex was slowing down, she lifted her chin, forcing eye contact.

"Listen to me and listen to me real good here. She chose you. Even when she said she chose him, in the end, she chose you. She's pregnant for fucks sake! There's a lot I don't know about you and College, but I do know this. She loves you. And right now, she's scared shitless you're not coming back. And she's alone. So get your ass out of my kitchen chair, get in a cab and go home to her. Whether you sleep in the same room tonight is your decision. But you gotta go back to her and let her explain. Hear her at least." Nicky said firmly.

"She's scared? Oh god…"

Jumping up from the table, Alex rushed to the door. Turning as she opened it, she smiled her thanks at Nicky. She had been such an ass. What was she thinking? She wasn't and that was the problem. She never thought clearly when it came to Larry and Piper. Even in Litchfield, she pretended to be ok with her still having Larry. When she knew he was visiting her, she spent her time hiding down in laundry, pounding away at bags of dirty clothes. She so desperately wanted to be enough for Piper, for Piper to choose her. But she could never say it. She had too much pride. She still did. And look what her pride had done this time.

Hailing a cab, she climbed in and rambled off the address. Staring out the window, she thought of all the things she could say to make it right again. How could she ever apologize for this? She was still a little pissed that Piper would even talk to him, but she would get over that. She would push it to the back of her mind and never think of it again if that's what she had to do. "This is the longest ride in history" she thought to herself. She couldn't be still. She was constantly changing positions, bouncing her foot, tapping her leg. Finally she saw their building come into view. She didn't even wait for the cab to stop before flinging money in the front seat and jumping out. She ran into the building, rushing to the elevators. Pressing the button repeatedly, the doors finally opened. Jumping in, she hit the button for their floor and paced back and forth until at last, the doors opened.

_Alex and Piper's Apartment_

At 12:02, Piper heard the door open. She still couldn't stop staring at the clock. She heard Alex call for her. She didn't answer. She slowly stood up. Finally turning from the clock, she faced the sound of Alex's voice. She could barely see her, the only light spilling in from the hallway. She heard Alex call for her again. "I'm here" she said, but her voice was hoarse, barely a whisper. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Alex" she managed to get out. Alex turned to her. She just stood there, looking at her. Her eyes traveled every inch of Piper's body.

"Piper, I'm sorry. I don't…I can't…when it comes to Larry, I see red. I'm so sorry I left like that Pipes." Alex stumbled out.

Pulling strength from somewhere deep, Piper straightened her shoulders. Stalking across the room towards her, she walked right up to Alex. Piper took another step forward causing Alex to take a step back. Looking her in the eyes, she kept stepping forward until Alex was backed against the wall. Alex just stood there, cocking her eyebrow and giving her that smirk that never failed to make Piper wet.

Reaching out with one hand, she jerked Alex's dress up. With the other hand, she grabbed Alex behind the knee and hooked her leg around her waist.

"Pipes…" Alex draped her arms around Piper's neck, holding on. Leaning in, Piper bit at her neck, licking to sooth where her teeth grazed. Alex's breath hitched and she let out a breathy moan. "Piper, we don't…"

Piper quickly thrust two fingers inside Alex. "We do" she said into her neck. Alex arched and groaned. Piper set a fast pace, thrusting hard, sending Alex higher and higher. Each pump into her caused Alex to grunt. Piper buried her face in the crook of Alex's shoulder, breathing hard. Slipping a third finger inside, Piper took her thumb and began to rub Alex's clit. Alex slammed her head against the wall, crying out Piper's name as she fell apart. Piper dropped to her knees and started lapping at Alex, cleaning her. Each pass over her swollen clit caused her to spasm and whimper. Putting her hands on Piper's head, she looked down at her through hooded eyes, breathing fast.

"Again" was all Piper said.

Piper dove in. Running her fingernails down the backs of Alex's thighs, she took her tongue and licked from back to front, making Alex clench. "Fuck baby" Alex murmured. Sucking Alex's clit between her lips, Piper began to flick it quickly, nipping and sucking too. Alex was constantly moaning and gripping Piper's hair tighter and tighter. When Alex started thrusting into her mouth, Piper knew she was close again. Switching the rhythm of her tongue, she started to swirl around her clit. Within minutes, Alex tensed, letting out a loud, drawn out "FUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKK!"

Piper lapped lightly a few more times before standing up. Alex grabbed her and kissed her, licking her lips and into her mouth, tasting her own juices. Changing their positions, Alex pushed Piper into the wall and continued her assault on Piper's mouth. Running her hands everywhere, her hands made their way up Piper's front, palming her breasts through her shirt. Tearing her mouth away, she licked down her neck and further still. Moving down her stomach, she stopped when she got to the waistband of her jeans. Squatting, she jerked them open and pulled them down Piper's legs. Piper got one leg out before Alex ripped her underwear to the side, latching her mouth onto Piper's wetness. Never taking her eyes off Piper's face, Alex moaned against her sex and began licking and sucking. Piper was reaching for something, anything, to hold on to. Alex reached up and took her hand, gripping hard. Alex pulled back and looked until Piper opened her eyes and looked down at her.

"Mine. This is mine. You are mine. Say it."

"Don't stop…Alex don't stop" Piper panted

"Say it Piper."

"Yours. I'm yours. Only yours."

Still holding Piper's hand, Alex used her free hand to spread Piper's lips. She stuck her long, hot tongue inside and began thrusting. In. Out. Faster. Piper started to shiver and call Alex's name blindly. Pulling her tongue out, she returned to Piper's clit, flicking and sucking in alternating motions. She used one finger to lightly twirl inside Piper's opening. Piper tried to grab Alex's hand and push it further in but Alex wouldn't let her. Soon, all too soon for Alex, Piper was coming in her mouth.

Dragging Piper to the floor, she finished pulling her jeans and underwear off. She straddled Piper's thigh and inserted her fingers in Piper. Piper arched and grabbed Alex by the shoulders. Alex began moving back and forth on Piper's thigh, using her own movements to move inside Piper.

"You…are…mine…" she said with each thrust.

"Alex! Yours…fuck…" Piper grunted out

Another orgasm rolled through Piper and Alex panted out her own right behind her. They lay in a tangle of limbs and clothes, breathing hard, their skin slick with sweat. Alex rolled to the side and Piper went with her, clinging to her.

"Don't you ever walk out on me again." Piper said quietly.

"Don't ever let me see you with him again." Alex replied.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

They lay together on the floor, listening to the silence that surrounded them in the apartment. Piper was still clinging to Alex. Every few minutes she would reposition herself, trying to get closer; hold her tighter. Alex was lazily stroking her back. She didn't know what to say. Proud, confident Alex was rendered speechless by all that happened in the last 12 hours.

"Alex, please let me explain. What you saw today, it was nothing more than me talking with a man I was with for six years. I had the cab drop me off at the baby store a few blocks up. I was walking home after and heard my name called and there he was. He asked how I was doing, about my family and Polly and Pete. I guess he and Pete don't have anything to do with each other anymore. I told him you and I had gotten married. He said he saw my soaps from time to time and was happy for me. I told him about your art gallery. Then he told me he had taken a job out of state and would be moving by the end of the year. That's when I sat down with him. We talked about his job a bit more, I told him we were expecting a baby and that's it Alex. I left shortly after that." Piper's voice trailed off.

"It took you an hour and 17 minutes to get here after I came home Piper. Do you have any idea all the different things I imagined you two doing together? I was ready to call in old favors and have him killed. Then whisk you away to some island so no one but me could ever look at you again. Piper, I can't handle you being around him. Ever. I just can't. I'm sorry, I know it's childish and obsessive and a bunch of other fucking shit, but I just can't. I lost you to him once. Seeing the two of you, it brought back every emotion I felt in the library that day. Anger; hurt; devastation; sadness; confusion. Piper." Alex swallowed hard. "Please don't see him again. Please, for me."

"Alex, I went for a walk. That's it. I would never go back to him. I couldn't. You are my wife. The one I swore to love and cherish and protect. It's always been you Alex. I never really chose Larry. Not in my heart. There has never been any room in my heart for anyone but you. It took my time in SHU for me to accept that. If Cambodia was how I had to have you, then Cambodia was where I was going. I decided that on my third or fourth night in there. Alex, look at me" Piper said, pulling Alex's face over to hers. When Alex's eyes connected with hers, Piper stated clearly "I love you. Only you."

Alex looked at her for the longest time. Finally, sighing, she put her forehead against Piper's and said "I know. I love you too."

Pulling back, Piper said "You cannot walk out Alex. No matter how mad you get or how hurt you are, you cannot just leave like that. I was terrified. I called you over and over and when your phone was finally answered, it was Nicky's voice I heard. Not yours. Nicky! I almost lost my shit right then and there. Again. I know she's your friend, and I consider her one of mine too. And I love her. But dammit, you fucked her! You cannot walk out on me and run to her!"

"No, I fingered her. There is a difference. I didn't run to her first. I went to your old apartment hoping he still lived there. I was going to tell him to stay the hell away from my wife and baby; that you were mine and I wasn't the hurt and pissed off inmate he saw at Litchfield anymore, I was going to fight and do whatever it took to keep you. But he doesn't live there anymore. When there was nowhere for me to put my anger, the hurt set in and I went to Nicky and Lorna's. I didn't know where else to go. Piper, it was a onetime thing with me and Nichols. You know that. You beat that shit out back in prison. There is nothing there, never has been. She's a friend that was there when you broke my heart again." Alex answered.

"You still can't walk out on me and run to her Alex. Run to her after we've worked through whatever it is, but not before then. She was my friend. She knew how much I loved you. She knew how much I struggled. Yet she still…" Piper's voice faded at the memories assaulting her.

"Pipes…come here." Sitting up, Alex pulled Piper into her lap and cradled her head against her shoulder. She stroked her hair. Kissed her temple. Pulled her as close she could get her. "It was a shit thing for both of us to do. I accused you of not dealing with emotional chaos but I think we both know I'm no better. I mask my feelings with sex. I won't run to her again. I promise." Alex soothed. "Let's get you in the bath and go to bed Kid. You've gotta be tired." Alex said, sliding out from underneath Piper.

Together they took a bath and fell into bed. Alex held on tight to Piper as she fell asleep. After only a few hours of sleep, Piper woke up screaming Alex's name. Alex jerked awake and sat up, reaching for Piper.

"Piper, shhh. It was a dream. Shhhh , it's alright. You're alright. I'm right here." Alex murmured to her.

Piper was trembling and latched onto Alex. "Al. God it was horrible." Piper whispered.

Alex lay them both back down, pulling the comforter up over them both and tucking it around Piper. Pulling Piper over on top of her, she rubbed her back and waited. She remembered Piper writing to her about her nightmares after she got out. Alex had a few but they thankfully never seemed to be as bad as Piper's. It had been a long and stressful day, from the ultimate high to the lowest of lows for them both. Guilt ate away at Alex. She shouldn't have reacted that way. She should have just talked to Piper. She should have went up to that table and sat down with them, but fuck if she ever thought with a clear head when it came to Piper.

"…and you were just gone. I couldn't feel you anymore." Alex heard Piper say in a muffled voice.

"What babe? I couldn't understand you." Alex said.

"I was in the SHU again. You were standing at the door, looking in through the window. I was screaming for you, begging you not to leave me there. Then you turned away and you were just gone. I couldn't feel you anymore."Piper cried.

"Oh Pipes…I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry kid. I'm so sorry. Shhh. It's ok now." Alex crooned to her. Pressing her body up into Piper's, she said "Feel me now. I'm right here with you." Piper lay listening to Alex's heartbeat. She felt the rise and fall of her chest. She heard Alex's voice rumbling in her chest as she continued to reassure her. Piper asked Alex to just keep talking, about anything. So Alex did. Eventually, with Piper still laying on top of Alex, their legs intertwined, Piper clinging to Alex and Alex holding her close, Piper fell asleep. As the sun broke the horizon, Alex drifted off to sleep still tightly holding on to the only person she had ever truly loved; loved beyond reason.


	13. Chapter 13

**_AU: This is by far my favorite chapter so far. I love everything about it. Funnily enough, it was written based off of texts over the weekend with a very dear and special friend. So thanks and credit for this chapter goes out to her :)_**

_**Chapter 13**_

The weeks were flying by. Piper's stomach seemed to be getting bigger by the day. Alex loved to sit with her on the couch and rub it, talking softly to the baby. Alex swore she was going to mess something up daily when Blob got here, but Piper could already see how wonderful she was going to be. Piper often found herself daydreaming about Alex holding him. They still hadn't decided on a full name. Surprisingly, Piper threw out the name David over breakfast one morning and Alex said she liked it for a middle name. So that was decided.

Looking down at the list of names in front of her, Piper sighed when she realized there were more marked off than not. Piper really liked the name Alder and kept bringing it up. Alex completely ignored her the first time, shook her head no the second time, glared at her over her glassed the third time and finally told her the fourth time "Seriously Pipes? I will never say that name and not laugh. I can't laugh at my own kid like that. God, no." Piper hadn't brought it up again. She really wanted to pick a name though. While it was cute and endearing in the beginning to call him Blob, she really felt like he needed a real name. Besides, she wanted to order things like the diaper bag and bibs and clothes and needed initials!

The nursery was almost done. Alex said she didn't want the traditional blue. After thousands of color samples, they had agreed on a sage green with gray accents. Piper had to admit, it looked fantastic. The crib was set up and nestled into the corner. Alex bought a rocking recliner and put it in front of the window. Piper was already spending a lot of time in it, just sitting and feeling him move around inside of her. Those were her favorite moments-rocking while talking softly to him. Sometimes she caught Alex standing in the doorway watching her, a look of wonder on her face.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she went into the kitchen to start dinner. She would bring up names again tonight and not let Alex distract her or go to bed until it was settled. Turning on music and flipping around until she found a song she liked, she went to the refrigerator and pulled out the chicken she needed. She was making Alex's favorite tonight, chicken and dumplings. Alex said it reminded her of her mom and the rare cold nights she was home with her. Piper didn't use the biscuits to make the dumplings. She thought it was too slimy that way. Instead she used the frozen dumplings. "Groove Me" by Floyd king came on and Piper started swaying her hips and dancing around in time with the beat. She really did love to dance. She wondered if she could talk Alex into dancing with her later. A smile on her lips, she turned to finish up dinner.

When Alex walked through the door, "Groove Me" was playing through the apartment and something delicious was wafting through the air. Chicken and dumplings she realized, groaning. Her woman loved her, there was no doubt about it. Coming into the kitchen, she stopped cold in her tracks. There was Piper, dinner bubbling on the stove, moving her hips in time with the beat, swaying this way and that, a small smile splayed across her mouth and she was singing "you become a sweet taste in my mouth, and I want you to be my spouse." Alex stood watching her a minute longer. She loved the way her body was changing with the baby. The way her hips were filling out; the way her stomach was round with life; how full and heavy her breasts were; that ass. Going up behind her, she wrapped her arms around her, kissing her ear. She rubbed her stomach and started to sway with her.

Putting her arms up behind her to wrap them around Alex's neck, Piper said "Welcome home" and shimmied into Alex a bit more. Alex turned Piper in her arms. Dancing close with her, she spun her away from the stove. Piper laughed and clutched at Alex's arms. "You want me to be your spouse, huh Kid?" Alex said, smiling.

"The thought crossed my mind a time or two. I've been looking for a new emotion and you looked like one I could get taken with" Piper replied, using a line from one of their old songs.

"Yea? Well if you cook like this all the time, I might just have to take you up on that offer." Alex popped back.

Laughing again, Piper wrapped her arms around Alex once again and danced close to her until the song ended. Pulling out of her arms, she walked back to the stove to check that nothing was burning. "Dinner will be done in about 20 minutes if you want to grab a shower or anything."

"You saying I stink or something?" Alex cocked her eyebrow at her while lifting her glasses to the top of her head. Piper bit her lip, trying to think of a comeback. Words failing her, she just shook her head and ushered her out of the kitchen. When Alex returned sometime later, Piper was ladling the dumplings into bowls. Alex went to get the bowls from Piper, but Piper slapped her hands away. "Sit down woman. I got this."

"Yes ma'am" Alex snorted. Taking a seat at the table, she watched Piper bring her dinner to her. Piper sat the bowl down in front of her. Alex leaned over the steaming food and inhaled. "God Pipes, this smells amazing. And it's perfect for tonight. It's so damn cold and blustery outside. We may end up with a white Christmas this year."

"Milk?" Piper asked her, moving back towards the kitchen. Alex nodded yes. "I was thinking the same thing earlier. Wouldn't it be beautiful if it did snow and we rode down state to look at the lights? I love Christmas lights when it snows. It's so peaceful and quiet and then you have all these lights twinkling and reflecting off the snow." Piper responded over her shoulder.

"Mmmm. This tastes better than it smells babe. Let's do it. We can make a weekend of it if you want. There's nothing going on at the gallery until after the first of the year. It might be the last chance we have to really get away before Blob comes." Alex called after her.

Returning to the table with their glasses of milk, Piper looked at Alex. "About Blob Al…we really need to decide on a name. I mean I looked at the list today and there's more marked off than not now. I want to order the diaper bag and bibs and some clothes but I need a name for the initials. Please, can we do this tonight?"

"Eat first, then we name Blob" Alex told her.

Smiling, Piper started eating. They talked some about their days and talked about dates to possibly go away for the weekend, snow or no snow. Alex told her Morello mentioned wanting to throw them a baby shower. Piper told her Polly had been dropping hints left and right about it. They agreed to let the two of them team up and throw one big one. Piper suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. Alex just looked at dumbfounded. "What the hell?" she said.

"Can you imagine what this shower is going to be like?" she cackled. "West Side Story meets 16 Candles!"

Alex started laughing and soon they both had tears running down their cheeks. Finishing dinner through bouts of laughter, they cleaned up and went to the living room to lie on the couch. Piper turned on the music again and Alex said "Ok, let me see this list o'names we have."

Handing her the paper, Piper slid down on the other end of the couch, putting her feet in Alex's lap. Alex studied the list for a while. "Noah is definitely out. And so is Mac. Mac Piper? Really? When did that get put on there? Fuck Mac."

Piper giggled. "I like Mac Vause."

"You would" said Alex

"Hey, hey…"

"Gehrig?" Alex asked

"Hmmm….no" Piper shot down.

Alex sighed and returned to the paper. "Where's that damn book. I don't like any of these names."

Piper got up and went in search of the book. Alex lay back listening to the music. "Wonderwall" by Oasis was playing. Alex smiled thinking back to when the band first rose to fame. She was just starting out in the business and thought she was the shit. She went to their concert on her first trip to Europe. The brothers had gotten into a huge fight on stage and Liam had stormed off. Alex didn't care. She was high on life….Liam. Smiling she called out to Piper "Pipes, I got it! C'mere!"

Piper came back into the room. "Oh yea? Let's hear it then big mama?" Piper sat down between Alex's legs, leaning back.

"Liam. Liam David Chapman-Vause" Alex said proudly

Piper mulled it over in her mind, said the name a few times before saying "Liam David Vause. You know I only kept my name because of the business. I want him to have just your last name."

"Liam David Vause." Alex said. A huge smile broke out across her face. Leaning around Piper, she kissed her stomach and said "Hey Baby Liam."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_Flashback _

**Piper**

She sat in front of the vanity fidgeting with her necklace. It was a beautiful pear-shaped sapphire with round diamonds set in white gold. Alex had sent it to her through Polly earlier that morning.

"Hey Kid, the beauty of this stone could never match the beauty of you. I ask that you wear it as we walk down out aisles to each other. Feel the stone burn against your skin and think about my kisses burning your skin in a few short hours. I heart you,

Alex"

Reading the note again, Piper smiled to herself. It had been two days since she'd felt Alex's touch or kisses against her skin. Two agonizing days since she'd seen her. Alex flew in a day after Piper because her PO was late in processing her Out of State Approval. Then Polly had insisted that she stay with her last night. She said it was tradition. She doubted anything about her and Alex was traditional.

**Alex**

Sitting in the chair with a glass of Jameson in her hand, Alex looked down at the words in her hand.

"My Alex,

There is no value on what I am giving you. It will be waiting on you at the end of your aisle. I cannot wait to be your wife. XO

Piper"

She couldn't believe they were really doing this. After all the years and all the fucked up things they've done to each other, Piper was going to be her wife. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was time to get dressed. Rising and crossing the room, she retrieved her garment bag from the closet. Pulling it out and opening it, she stared at what she was going to wear. Pulling it out, she let her robe fall to the floor. With nothing else on, she stepped into….

**Piper**

Standing before the full length mirror, she turned this way and that. Smoothing her hands down the bodice, she looked at Polly in the mirror. She thought she would be nervous. It wasn't every day you married the woman who haunted your head, heart and dreams for as long as you could remember. She was completely calm and more sure of this than anything in her life.

Polly walked up beside her. "Well, you finally got your hot girl, huh? I can't believe you are marrying SuperCunt today." She said

"Polly." Piper warned. "I thought we decided you weren't going to call her that anymore."

"No, you decided that. I just agreed in the moment to shut you up." Polly replied

Rolling her eyes, Piper went back to making small adjustments to her dress. She wore an off the shoulder satin gown in cream. It had a mermaid skirt and had gently rutched side accents with rhinestone beading. She wore her hair in a soft French twist. She wondered what Alex was wearing. She'd searched the apartment from top to bottom over and over to no avail. She must have kept it at the gallery.

Placing her hand on Piper's shoulder, Polly said "It's time"

Taking a deep breath, she turned to Polly. She hugged her best friend and whispered "It's been time my whole life."

**Alex**

There was a soft knock on her door. "Come in" she called. Turning to face the door, she watched as Neri walked in.

"Hi" Neri said

"Hey" said Alex

"I know you don't have any family here and most of your friends couldn't be here for one reason or the other. I wanted you to have someone with you." Neri told Alex.

Alex just stood there looking at her. She was overcome with emotion and was afraid that if she moved or spoke, she would crack. She doesn't have anyone. Her aunt was sick most of the time and rarely left her house. She had a cousin that she spoke to once a year, at best. The only friends she would have wanted there were either still at Litchfield or they weren't allowed to leave the state.

"I can leave if you would rather be alone. I understand." Neri said softly.

Blinking rapidly to hide the tears she felt forming, she went to her and grabbed her up in a big hug. "No, don't go. Thank you." She choked out.

Pulling back, Neri looked at her and said "You look beautiful. You'll take Piper's breath away."

Stepping back from her, she patted her hair nervously. She wore it the exact same way as the night she met Piper. She had even had the blue chunks put back in it. She told Piper her PO approval hadn't come in yet so she wouldn't see it. It sucked staying away from her for so long, but it would be worth it to see the look on her face.

Her dress was an A-Line tulle with a sweetheart neckline in off white. It had beaded lace motifs embellished with beads and crystals. It was the first dress she tried on and she fell in love with it immediately. She didn't even bother looking at anymore.

"It's time" Neri told her.

Gathering herself, she linked arms with Neri and said "Walk me out?"

They stood at opposite ends of a makeshift aisle made on the pebbly beach. The aisle was lined with candles and torches. There was a slight breeze carrying the scent of summer and salt. The sun was setting and cast a firey glow over everything. It was fitting, don't you think? Hadn't they always been fire and gasoline?

Alex stepped from around the large bush and into her aisle. She waited for the music to start before she made her way towards her bride. Her heart beat hard with anticipation. She wanted to see Piper.

Piper rounded the corner and stopped. She couldn't wait to see Alex. Her skin prickled with goose bumps and the thought of it. Her heart sped up. Closing her eyes, she waited for her bride.

Both girls heard "Metamorphosis" by Philip Glass start to play. They counted to ten and began their treck down the aisle towards each other.

Piper saw Alex at the exact moment Alex saw Piper. They both stopped walking and just stared. Piper felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. "Her hair" she thought, a smile slowly spreading across her face. Then her eyes traveled down her dress. She was stunning. And all hers.

Alex's mouth went dry at the sight of Piper. She looked even more beautiful than she ever could have imagined. Taking a tentative step towards her, she saw Piper do the same. Each step she took, her confidence grew; each step taking her that much closer to her reason for everything.

They met in the idle. Piper's eyes traveled over Alex's face, taking in every feature. She was so classically beautiful. "My gift to you is me. Every part of me belongs to you now Alex. I am yours forever."

One single tear rolled down Alex's face. Taking Piper's hand in hers, she turned them and together they walked the last few feet to where the judge was standing. Polly, Pete, Cal and Neri gathered close behind them.

They opted to say their own vows instead of the traditional ones. One more check in the box for them being anything but traditional. Looking into her love's eyes, Piper started:

"From the first time I saw you, I felt this insane connection. I knew by the end of the night that you were someone very special, very unique to me. I started falling in love with you day by day but I fell completely in love with you the night you slow danced with me for the first time. Feeling your arms around me felt like coming home. Today, as I stand before you, I promise to be your home. I swear I will always love you. I will protect you. I will honor you. I will never obey you just so I can see you cock your eyebrow at me. I give you all of my heart, all of my soul, all of my being. You are inevitable to me. I love you Alex Vause."

Piper had tears streaming down her face as she slipped the simple silver band over Alex's finger. Alex took a breath, whipped the tears from Piper's face and said her vows to Piper:

"Kid, from the moment I said 'Hey Laura Ingles Wilder' and your eyes connected with mine, I was a goner. You were different right from the start. What started as a conquest ended in a life-long dream. You are my lover, my best friend, my sounding board and where I run to every night. I promise to be all of those things and more to you. I will give you adventure when you're bored, peace when the storms rage and love like you've never known. Someday, I'll give you the beaches of Cambodia again."

With her signature smirk on her face, she slipped the diamond encrusted band on Piper's finger.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I give you Alex and Piper Vause! Ladies, please kiss your bride!" Everyone clapped as Alex took Piper in her arms, dipped her low and kissed her passionately. All they ever wanted, they finally had.

_**Present Day**_

Alex's heart was pounding in her chest. Piper's breath was coming in ragged gasps. Rolling Piper towards her, Alex scooted in as close as she could get. She placed a feather light kiss on her lips. "Happy Anniversary, Kid" she whispered.

"Happy Anniversary, Al" Piper smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying so far, your reviews and comments have been awesome! I have a question though. I've got quite a few chapters written out. Do you guys like the morning post and evening post, or do you want just one post a day? With where I am right now, I think I can probably get about 10 more chapters or so before wrapping up. I could, however, do a second story after this one, kind of like a sequel if you guys wanted. Just let me know :)**  
_

_**Chapter 15**_

"Alex, wake up. Alex…" Piper gently shook Alex's shoulder.

"What is it Pipes?" Alex mumbled, burying her head further into her pillow.

"Al, c'mon, wake up." Piper tried again.

Alex cracked open one eye and found Piper leaning over her. She was instantly awake. Sitting up, she looked at Piper with a wild look in her eyes. "What is it? It is the baby? Is something wrong?"

"No, but I'm hungry." Piper said

"You're hungry?" Alex slowly asked.

Piper nodded biting her lip. "I want artichokes and sour cream."

"Artichokes and sour….Piper it's 2:57 in the morning! Where do you think I can find that at this time?" Alex asked incredulously.

"I can't help it Al. I've tried a little bit of everything we have in the refrigerator and the cabinets. I want artichokes and sour cream. Please Al?" Piper reached a hand out to Alex, running a finger across her collar bone and down her chest.

"Pipes…seriously? Right now? Like, can't-wait-a-few-more-hours-like-a-normal-person right now?"

"Mhmm" Piper nodded, continuing to run her finger across the swell of Alex's breast.

"Quit that" Alex said, pushing Piper's hand away. "Fine, but you owe me so big for this." Still grumbling about the things she does for her wife and how cold it is outside, Alex slid out of bed and got dressed. Walking around to Piper's side of the bed, she leaned down to kiss her. "Seriously, big Piper. Bigger than you've ever gone before. Something fucking amazing." Alex told her. With that, she left to go in search of artichokes and sour cream.

Four stores and five cab rides later, she had the artichokes and sour cream and was finally walking back into the warmth of their building. "Artichokes and sour cream? Seriously? Where the hell did that come from?" she griped to herself. "Could be worse, Vause" she followed up with.

Stepping back into their apartment, she found Piper sleeping soundly on the couch. Walking over to her, she gently shook her awake. "Hey babe, I'm back. I come with gifts" she smiled down at her. Piper sat up, blinking the sleep away from her eyes. "Come on, Kid. I'll feed you, then maybe both of us can get a couple more hours of sleep before the most outlandish shower in history starts."

Rising from the couch, Piper followed Alex into the kitchen. Yawning, Piper reached for the sour cream. Alex opened the artichokes and gave them to her. "Canned?" Piper asked.

"For fucks same Piper! You do realize it's December out there, right? This is the best I could do Kid. I'm sorry, but you get what you get this time of year." Alex said.

"And here I thought you were the lesbian with a few tricks up your sleeve" Piper winked at her, taking an artichoke and eating it with relish.

Alex laughed. "I've got tricks. Someday I'll show them to ya"

/

Several hours and no sleep later, they were on their way to the shower. Morello and Polly had kept a tight leash on all the details. All Piper and Alex knew was the when and where. Piper rested her head on Alex. Moaning, she rubbed her stomach. "Please tell me to shut the hell up and go back to sleep the next time I want something in the middle of the night." Piper whined.

Snorting, Alex said "Right, because that will work when the SheBitch comes flying at me."

"Alex! I am no SheBitch! Take it back!" Piper half-heartedly swatted at Alex's leg.

"Here's a bit of advice, when the one who isn't hormonal and pregnant makes an observation, you should always listen to her. Have you met yourself when you get worked up lately? SheBitch" Alex teased her.

"Just shut up. I was sick all night, I paid for it. You win."

"Aww, my Pipes." Putting her arm around Piper, Alex rubbed her arm. They rode the rest of the way to the shower in silence.

"You know, we should probably look into getting a car of some sort. Nothing that says 'Mom Mobile' of course. But can you imagine hauling an infant in and out of a cab every time we want to go somewhere?" Alex rambled on to Piper. Piper just shook her head and nodded her agreement every now and then.

Walking into the conference room Polly had rented out for the shower, Piper and Alex were both surprised to see how amazing everything looked. They used the colors of the nursery and there were pictures of Alex and Piper throughout the years spread about the room. Polly had even managed to find a picture of them when they were dating the first time. A lifetime ago. Piper wondered where she found the picture; even she hadn't seen it in years. There were pictures of Piper as a little girl and she saw a few of Alex. Looking at Alex, Alex just shrugged and said "One of the tricks my dear, just one of the tricks". Piper laughed and walked into the room to greet their friends and family.

While talking to Nicky, Piper saw Poussey making her way over to them. A huge smile broke out across her face. "I'm so glad you could make it! Is Cindy with you?" Piper asked, hugging Poussey.

"Yea, she checkin out the food tho. Yo, for real, I gots a big ole surprise for you comin in in about fiteen, twenty minutes." Poussey told her.

"Stop, you didn't have to get us anything! You being here to share this time with us is more than enough. I promise" Piper told her.

"You'll love it tho, just wait." And with that, she girl wondered off.

Looking at Nicky, she asked her if she knew what that was all about. Shaking her head, she said "You know how you girls from ghetto block are. So many words but no explanation to any damn thing."

Piper laughed and had to agree. Alex came up to her then with a small plate of food. "Think you can keep something down now?" she asked her.

Piper took the plate and said she would try. "What, you still sick all the time College? You gonna throw that kid up instead of give birth to him or something?" Nicky asked.

Alex smirked and said "Someone just HAD to have artichokes and sour cream at 3 am and has been sick as a dog ever since."

"Please don't even mention those things to me, Alex" Piper groaned. Laughing, Alex brushed her lips against her temple and went off to mingle. Just then, Piper heard an unmistakable voice travel across the room.

"Chapman, Vause, I got out bitches!"

"TAYSTEE!" Piper screamed! She pushed her way to her old bunk mate, wrapping her up in a big hug.

"What it is, girl!" Taystee laughed, hugging Piper back.

"I thought you still had four months in. What happened?" Piper asked her.

"Turns out that last appeal letter you helped me wit did some good after all. I just got out the halfway house last week. Met up wit Poussey and she tol' me 'bout y'all havin a shower for the baby an shit and I thought to myself, I said 'Taystee, what better present to give those two than yourself?" she burst out laughing at herself. "But look here, I brought somethin else for ya too." Stepping out of the way so Piper could see, there stood Watson.

"Hey Taylor Swift, how you holdin up?"

Piper stood there in amazement. Of all the people she had been in prison with, she never dreamed she would ever see Watson again. Though she had saved her ass more than once by dragging her off to the track to run it out after her return from SHU with the Pennsatucky issue, she always just assumed that their time together in prison was just that, time in prison.

"You just gonna stand there starin or you gonna tell me hey, bitch?" Watson asked her.

Stepping forward, Piper gave her old friend a hug. Watson slowly put her arms around Piper and hugged her back. "When did you get out?" Piper asked her.

"Bout five weeks ago. I didn't know how to get in touch with no one and mail coming out of the prison is even slower than it is going in. By the time I got a response from Red about where all of you were, I had already run into Poussey and Taystee. They drug me along here, said I needed to see you two to believe it." She answered her.

Piper stood there talking with her friends for a bit longer before Polly came and drug her away, telling her it was time for some games. They played a game where they had to guess the candy bar in the diaper. Alex thought that one was disgusting. They blindfolded Piper and had her try different baby foods and try to identify them. She vowed then and there to make all the food for the baby herself. Poor little guy was NOT going to be subjected to what they called peas. Next up everyone got a roll of toilet paper and had to guess how many squares big she was. Piper laughed the whole time during that game. The final game was Pin the Penis on the Baby. Once again, Alex said no way. Everyone was having so much fun, Alex whispered to Piper that they needed to do something like this for their friends more often. Piper looked at her and said "What, have a baby so they can play?"

Throwing her head back in laughter, Alex replied "Whatever it takes, babe."

Piper's mind drifted to her phone call with her doctor a few weeks before. She asked about carrying Alex's baby, if it was even possible. He assured her that it could be done, it would be just like a surrogacy. He told her if it was something they both really wanted to do, they could revisit the idea later down the road, once she was through her current pregnancy. The more Piper thought about it, the more she wanted to do it. Carrying a baby inside of her that was Alex's seemed like the perfect way to complete their family; the perfect circle. Smiling to herself, she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and kissed her. Pulling back, she started into her eyes. Alex looked right back, never blinking, never taking her eyes from Piper's.

"Hey, not lesbian that is now an official lesbian, you lost again. Come on, time to open presents!" Nicky said rubbing her hands together like a child.

Their friends and family had been very generous in the gift department. They had more than they knew what to do with. Alex stood looking at everything in awe. "Where the fuck are we gonna put it all, Pipes?" she asked as Piper walked up to her. Piper laughed and said they would need a bigger apartment just to house all of Liam's stuff. Piper told her she was going to the bathroom and would be back. She was having some gas pains she just couldn't get to stop. She was really tired too. She didn't want to be rude, but she hoped they could leave soon.

Once inside the bathroom, Piper leaned against the wall. She really wasn't feeling well. Rude or not, she would tell Alex she had to go. She needed to go to bed. Just as she started for the bathroom stall, she felt a sharp pain. She cried out, grabbing her stomach. Morello walked in then and saw Piper bent over, breathing hard. "Chapman, everything ok? Do you need me to get Alex?" she asked.

"Yes, get Alex, hurry." Bending at the waist, she tried to make it to the bench to sit down. A wave of nausea hit her then, bringing her to her knees. "Alex" she cried out.

Alex ran to the bathroom at a dead run. Morello didn't even tell her what was going on. She just saw the look on her face when she said "Chapman…" and she took off. Slamming into the bathroom, she found Piper on her hands and knees, crying. Alex could see blood and fluid gathering on the back of Piper's dress.

"No, baby. Not now. It's too early." She said.

Kneeling down in front of Piper, she brought her face up, cradling it in her hands. "Pipes, talk to me. What is it? What happened?"

Piper's eyes swam with tears. "Something's wrong Alex. I thought I had gas all day. I came in here and a pain hit, then I got sick to my stomach. Now I feel all wet, like maybe I peed myself. But something's wrong, I can feel it. Make it stop Al. Help me, please baby."

Pulling Piper into her lap as best she could, she grabbed her phone from her pocket, dialing 911, then shooting a text to Polly.


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: Alright, you guys have spoken! Two chapters a day until I wrap this up, then a sequel it is! There are some things that will be left unresolved in this story but they will come up again in the next one. Things are gonna be bumpy for Pipex for a bit here guys, just hang with me! Again, you guys are awesome and I LOVE hearing from each and every one of you! You make writing this so easy!**_

_**Chapter 16**_

The ride to the hospital had been the longest 22 minutes of Alex's entire life. She held Piper's hand and listened to her crying. Piper kept begging Alex to help her, to make it stop. Alex felt so completely helpless. There was nothing she could do but be there and try to calm Piper down.

Arriving at the hospital, they quickly unloaded Piper and rushed her into the Emergency Room. Alex followed close behind but was stopped by a nurse. The nurse told her she would have to wait outside the curtain. Leaning into the nurses face, Alex spit out, "Try to fucking stop me. That is my wife and that is my baby. I go where they go. Now move dammit." The nurse paled and stepped out of Alex's way.

Alex walked into the cubicle she had last seen Piper disappear behind. The area was a hurricane of activity. Doctors and nurses moving everywhere, words being used Alex couldn't begin to comprehend, empty packages being dropped to the floor; Piper crying for Alex and Liam. Alex rushed to her side, taking her hand she leaned down next to her ear. "I'm right here baby. I'm here now. Shhh, calm down. It's going to be ok. He's ok."

A young doctor pulled Alex to the side. "We have to take her to surgery right now. Is she allergic to anything that you know of?"

Alex stood frozen in fear. "Surgery? What's wrong with her? Is she ok? Liam? Is he ok? What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"Your wife has a Class 2 Placental Abruption." Seeing that Alex had no idea what he was talking about, he explained "The placenta has detached from the uterus. She is hemorrhaging now and the baby is distressed. We have to take him and try to stop the bleeding in your wife."

"God, no. Is she going to be ok? Is she going to die?" Fear coursed through Alex. A bone deep fear she had never felt before. This could not be happening. Only a few hours ago she seemed fine.

"We were at our baby shower. She seemed fine. Complained of gas off and on and she was sick all night last night so she was tired. How did this happen? Could I have stopped this?"

The doctor looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. "I suspect the initial tear occurred some hours ago. Possibly what she was mistaking for gas pains. There is nothing you or your wife could have done. This happens. I have to go now. Go up to the fourth floor and wait in the waiting room there, I'll come find you as soon as I'm done."

"Wait, I want to come with you. I need to. Please." Alex begged.

"There isn't time. I have to go NOW. I'll find you as soon as I can" And with that, he rushed off. They were leaving with Piper. Alex ran to her, grabbing her hand, she leaned in and hugged her "I'll be here waiting for you when you come out Kid. I swear. I love you. Piper I love you." Alex was crying.

"Alex, please don't leave me. Please. Alex I'm scared." Piper was holding onto Alex's shirt. Alex gently removed her fingers. Fighting for control, Alex kissed Piper on the lips and told her she would see her soon.

/

Alex was pacing the waiting room when Polly, Pete, Cal and Neri came rushing in. Polly went straight to Alex and wrapped her in her arms. Alex instantly started sobbing. Clinging to Polly like her life depended on it, Alex Vause came unglued for the second time in her entire life. Both times were because of Piper. Polly just held her, telling her to get it all out. When Alex's sobs became whimpers, Polly led her to a chair and sat her down. "Now, tell me what's going on. It took us forever to get anything out of anyone." Polly said. Pete appeared at her side with two cups of coffee. Alex took one gratefully.

Blowing out a breath, Alex told her everything, starting with early this morning and Piper wanting artichokes and sour cream. She finished with what the doctor told her in the ER and she started crying again. "Polly…Polly…I can't. I can't lose her. There is no way I would survive." Alex heaved out.

"Hush now, Piper is going to be just fine. And so is Liam. You will see. Our Pipes is a fighter. She beat the shit out of that back woods meth head, didn't she? She survived SHU for a month, she survived YOU. And she will survive this." Sitting in the chair next to her, Polly pulled Alex's head over to her shoulder. She gently rubber her hair and just sat with her.

Eventually Nicky, Morello, Poussey, Cindy and Taystee showed up. They had stayed behind to clean up and load up all the gifts. Neri quietly filled them in on what was going on. Nicky swore under her breath and walked over to Alex. Squatting in front of her, she placed her hands on her knees. "You ok, Vause?" Alex just looked at her without saying anything. Nicky nodded and said "I figured as much. Listen, me and Morello ain't going anywhere. We're gonna be right over there if you need us." She told her before getting up and moving back across the room. Piper's dad walked in and Cal went to him, pulling him over to the corner to fill him in. He went to Alex and pulled her up out of her seat. "Our girl's a fighter Alex. We know this. We have to fight too, though. We have to be strong for her." Alex nodded her head and felt tears well up in her eyes again. "I love her so much" she whispered around the lump in her throat. "We all do" he answered.

After what seemed like hours, the doctor walked in, looking for Alex. She jumped up and went to him. "How is she? How is Liam?" she trembled out.

"Liam is good. He will spend a couple days in NICU to monitor his lungs, but so far he seems to be doing splendidly. He was 4 pounds 11 ounces. I think you've got a fighter on your hands." He said.

"And Pipes…" Alex whispered

"I'm sorry, I tried everything I could…."

Alex screamed and crumbled to the floor. She was rocking back and forth, crying so hard she couldn't see or hear the doctor in front of her. He took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Take deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Good. Now listen to me. Your wife is fine. She is alive. But unfortunately, I had to perform a hysterectomy. She was given two bags of blood. We couldn't get the bleeding to stop. In order to save her, I had no other choice. I'm sorry."

Alex took in what he said. Piper was ok. She was alive. She was waiting on her. The rest she would think about later. "Can I see her? And Liam? Can I see him?" she asked.

"Why don't you come meet your son, first? They are getting your wife settled in recovery right now. She will stay in CCU for a few days. By the time you finish up with, Liam is it? By the time you are done there, she should be in her room and you can go to her then."

Alex turned to Polly and said she would call her in a bit. Polly pushed her out after the doctor. Alex turned to follow him and had never felt so alone in her life.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Had it really only been 4 ½ hours since she found Piper on the bathroom floor? So much had happened; so much had changed in such a short time. She was a mom; she almost lost Piper; Piper had to have a hysterectomy. She couldn't get the image of a scared and crying Piper begging her to stay with her out of her mind. She was on her way to meet their son yet all she could see was Piper. She needed to see her and touch her to reassure herself that she was really okay. But first, Liam.

The doctor led her into the NICU and handed her off to one of the nurses. The nurse showed her how to wash her hands and gave her a gown to put over her clothes. Leading her to the back of the room, the nurse stopped them in front of a small bassinet. Peering in, the world fell away for Alex. She could no longer hear the beeping of monitors, the quiet footsteps or the nurse softly talking to her. All she could focus on was the tiniest being she had ever seen.

He was beautiful. He had a dusting of dark down all over his little head. Alex had been right, he had Piper's nose and chin. Perfect pink lips puckered in sleep. Two arms; two hands. Two tiny legs and two feet. Ten impossibly small fingers and toes. He was perfect. Alex's heart swelled and her body began to hum slightly. Her son. Her Blob.

"Can I touch him?" Alex asked

"Of course. Talk to him. He will know your voice. Let him know you're here."

With tears in her eyes and a trembling hand, she reached out and gently ran her fingertips over his head. Squirming, he turned his head towards her touch. "Just like Piper already" Alex thought. "Hey little man. Hi Liam. I'm here buddy. Mama's here. And Mommy will come for you soon. She needs to rest a little bit first. She loves you so much though, and she can't wait to come see you and hold you. I love you too little man."

Stroking his head, she moved her fingers over his cheek and down across his shoulders; down his arm to his little hand. Taking his hand between her fingers, she held on and continued talking to him. Alex felt him grip her finger and she broke out in a grin. "That's right little man, you hold on. Hold on to me, I won't let you go." Alex felt the fiercest desire to shelter and protect him rise up in her as she said those words. Falling in love with him was the easiest and most natural thing she had ever done.

"When can I hold him?" she asked a nurse that was passing by.

"If his numbers stay strong, you should be able to later tonight."

"You hear that buddy? Keep doing what you're doing and I'll hold you tonight." She crooned to him.

Her arms actually ached to hold him. She didn't think it would be like this. Until she laid eyes on him, she had still been scared; scared of everything he represented. Now the only thing she was scared of with him was not having him. She never imagined a love like this. So pure and all consuming; so selfless and complete. She loved Piper to the point of distraction, but not like this. This was completely different. It was a whole new level of love.

She stayed with him for about another hour, then she needed to see Piper. Snapping a quick picture with her phone, she bent to kiss him on the head and told him she would be back soon. She asked if she could send Polly in to sit with him while she was with Piper. She couldn't stand the thought of him being alone. The nurse told her typically it was immediate family only, but considering the circumstances she would allow it and for her to leave the name at the front.

Walking back towards the waiting room where everyone was, Alex stared at the picture of Liam. He truly was amazing. She couldn't wait for Piper to see him. Piper. At the thought of her, Alex's chest constricted and a sob wracked her body. Slamming a hand against the wall, she bent over fighting for control. She had to be strong; keep it together. Piper needed her. And now so did Liam.

Steeling herself, she wiped her eyes and went to the waiting room. Stopping just inside the doorway, she looked at all the people in there. These people who came out to help them celebrate the start of their family and were now waiting to hear something from her had become HER family. Maybe it happened slowly over time; maybe it just happened tonight. But she knew without a doubt that these were people she and Piper would need forever.

Stepping further into the room, Polly was the first person to notice her. She went to Alex and put her hands on her arms.

"He's…perfect Polly. Here, I took a picture for you guys." Alex said

Everyone gathered around then and they passed the phone around. "They said if his numbers stay good I can hold him later tonight. I've got to go be with Piper right now though." She told them. Turning to Polly, Alex asked "Will you please go be with him? He's so small. I don't want him to be alone." Alex could feel tears threatening again.

"Oh Alex, you don't even have to ask. Of course I will." Hugging her, Polly whispered "Kiss our girl for me and tell her I'm kicking her ass for this."

Alex cracked a smile and thanked Polly then made her way to the Critical Care Unit. The hallway seemed endless and the elevator ride took forever but Alex eventually found herself standing in front of the nurses station. Identifying herself and asking for Piper's room, the nurse directed her to room 604. Placing a hand on Alex's shoulder to stop her, the nurse asked to speak with Alex for a moment.

"She's sleeping right now. The recovery nurse told us that she got pretty upset and somewhat combative when they told her she couldn't see you or baby yet. They were afraid she was going to hurt herself so they had to sedate her. She lost a lot of blood and even though she received two bags of blood in the OR, she's still going to be very weak. The best thing for her is rest right now."

Alex nodded her understanding and went in search of her Piper. Finding the room, she hesitated at the door. Shoring up every ounce of strength she had, she quietly went into the room. Closing the door behind her, Alex waited a moment before turning around to face Piper.

The room was dimly lit from the small light above Piper's head. She was pale and had dark circles under her eyes. Even in sleep, her face was drawn in pain. An IV ran from her left hand and Alex could see wires from the heart monitor running out of her gown and attaching to a machine on the far side of the bed. She went to the side of the bed and softly stroked her hair. Leaning down, she pressed a tender kiss to Piper's mouth then gently placed her forehead against hers. "I'm here now baby. Everything's going to be ok now. I won't leave you again." Alex let herself stay there for a while just taking in the feel of her skin and feeling her breath across her face.

Forcing herself to move away from her, Alex went to the corner of the room and grabbed the lone chair. Dragging it up to the bed, she positioned it as close as she could get it and sat down. Taking Piper's hand in hers, she held on tight and began to talk to her. First she told her about Liam, how adorable and perfect he was; how much he weighed; the color of his hair; how she was right and he did have her chin and nose. She told her how much she instantly loved him.

"You were right, Kid. Aside from loving you, it's the most natural thing in the world." She whispered.

Alex continued talking to her into the night, with no reaction from Piper. She told her how much she loved and needed her; now more than ever. Eventually she started reliving their adventures together. She was in the middle of talking about Piper getting the virus in Java when her voice broke.

"Piper, please, please wake up. I need you. Liam needs you. I love you, now please just open your eyes. Please babe…"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

Alex had her head laid over on the bed with Piper. She was still clutching her hand. Every now and then she would say something to her but mostly she just sat and listened to her breathe. She was all out of tears. She didn't know what else to do. The doctor was in earlier and said everything looked good, Piper just needed to rest. But Alex needed to see her open her eyes. Closing her eyes, she squeezed Piper's hand and willed her to wake up.

Alex felt her phone go off in her back pocket. Pulling it out, she saw she had a text from Polly:

_Trade places for a bit? Liam wants his Mama_

Smiling for the first time since she entered the room with Piper, Alex shot off a quick reply.

_Yes. B there n a few_

Leaning up, she kissed Piper softly and whispered to her "I'll be back babe. Polly is coming to sit with you. I'm going to check on Liam. I love you Pipes…"

Sliding her hand from Piper's she turned and left the room. She quickly went to the elevators and rode back down to NICU. Going in and washing up, she put on another gown and went back to see Liam. Polly was standing next to his bassinet, stroking his back. Looking over her shoulder when she heard Alex approaching, she smiled at her.

"Hey. He really is beautiful Alex. They turned him over onto his stomach to see how his numbers would do. Never missed a beat. He's strong just like his Mommy. And his Mama." Polly said.

"Thanks for sitting with him Polly. I know it's late and I know Finn is home waiting on you…"

Polly put a hand on Alex to stop her. "Stop right there. Piper is my best friend. Liam is my Godson. You are Piper's wife and you have somehow become very dear to me. There is nowhere else I would be than here with you. I won't let you do this alone Al"

Alex looked at her for a moment before bumping shoulders with her. "Yea…" was all she could manage. A nurse came up to them then. "You ready to hold him?" she asked Alex. Alex looked at Polly, who nodded her head.

"Yes. I don't know how though. I've never really held a baby before." She mumbled to the nurse.

The nurse smiled kindly at her. "That's ok dear, you'll catch on quick." The nurse lifted Liam from his bed, showing Alex how to support his head and cradle him. She told Alex to untie her gown and undo the buttons on her shirt. Alex cocked her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Excuse me?" she said.

Laughing, the nurse said "It's so he can lie against your skin. It helps him."

Alex quickly did as she was told. The nurse passed Liam to her and Alex cuddled him up close to her chest. Breathing the scent of him in, Alex nuzzled him. Polly pulled a rocker over for her. She told Alex she was leaving to go sit with Piper and to text her when she needed her. Alex barely nodded. She was transfixed on the sight of her son. He was even more perfect now, in her arms, than he was a few hours ago. Slowly rocking back and forth, she just stared at him. Quietly, she started telling him stories about Piper. Nothing too wild, mind you, but funny things she had said and done over the years. Laughing to herself, she told him about the ridiculous dance she made up to 'Milkshake'. She made Alex learn it and do it with her in the middle of a club in London.

He started squirming and letting out little mewling noises. Alex melted. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Hey buddy" she said softly to him. Blinking up at her, he yawned and started squirming around again. His mewling turned to whimpers and soon he was letting out the cutest cry Alex had ever heard. "Shhh little man, shhh." Alex gently bounced him like she had seen Piper do with their neighbors baby once. It wasn't working. She stood up and started to walk around a bit, still gently bouncing him. His cries were getting louder. Panic started to set in. "I knew I was gonna fuck something up. I can't even make my own kid stop crying" she thought to herself. Looking up, she made eye contact with a nurse and nodded towards Liam.

The nurse came over and took him. "He just needs a diaper change is all. You want to do it?" she asked Alex.

"Um, I've never done that either. We were scheduled to take a class on all this stuff next week, but he came early. I should have done it a long time ago but I just thought we had time…"

"Hey honey, it's ok. You would be surprised how many parents don't know how to feed or change their baby. It's just so overwhelming at first. Especially when their first few days are spent back here." The nurse told her.

The nurse showed Alex how to clean him and change his diaper. Then she showed her how to clean around his belly button. Alex asked about feeding and told them Piper really wanted to breast feed. The nurse told her that for now, they were bottle feeding him but once Piper felt up to it, she could try to breast feed him. She told her to warn Piper that he may not take the breast and not to be too discouraged if that happened. Alex was taking tons of mental notes. She wondered if the nurse would be offended if she just started recording everything she said or did. Surely she wouldn't remember all this.

Taking Liam again and placing him against her chest, she sat and started rocking him. Humming lightly, she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder. She wanted to see Piper doing this. She wanted Piper to feel the contentment that came with having Liam in her arms. Eventually, she placed him back in his bassinet. She sent Polly a text telling her she was going by the waiting room to update whoever was left, then she would be heading back to Piper's room. Polly said ok and would see her soon.

Walking into the waiting room, she was amazed to see Nicky, Lorna, Cal, Neri, Piper's dad and Poussey all still there. Nicky and Lorna were sleeping propped up on each other. Neri had her head in Cal's lap. Piper's dad was asleep in a chair by the window and Poussey was watching TV. Alex walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Jumping, Poussey turned to her. "Hey!" she said, jumping up and hugging her.

"You didn't have to stay P. You could have gone home, I would have called you. Or Nicky would have." Alex told her.

"Taystee still has to be home by 9 and she said if I didn't stay and call her with an update as soon as I got one, she gone go back to jail for kickin my ass all over this place. She for real too, Taystee don't play when it come to Piper. Not since the Pennsatucky bullshit" Poussey told her.

Smiling, Alex filled her in on everything she knew. Hugging her again, she told her to call Taystee and to let the others know as they woke up.

Going back to Piper's room, she detoured into the lounge area for coffee. She was exhausted. Every inch of her body and soul ached. Coffee in hand, she walked into Piper's room. Polly told her she hadn't fully woken up but she had been whimpering some in the last 20 minutes or so. Alex thought that was a good sign.

Hugging Polly, she told her to go home and rest. She said she was staying with Piper the rest of the night, then going back to Liam when she could in the morning. She had basically been kicked out of the NICU for the night. Polly said she would be back by 8 and would bring her clothes and something to eat.

Alex sat down next to the bed again. Taking Piper's hand, she started filling her in on Liam and how it felt to hold him. She was laughing at all the stories she told him when she felt Piper squeeze her hand. "Pipes…babe. Piper, hey, c'mon kid. Open those pretty blues up for me."

"Keep….talk…ing" Piper rasped out. "Al…"

"Oh Piper! Piper! Hey, hey Kid." dropping her coffee to the ground, she cupped Piper's face in her hands and kissed her long and deep. Pulling back, she looked at Piper. Piper was blinking rapidly, trying to bring Alex into focus.

"Liam?" she croaked

"Pipes, he's perfect. Completely perfect. I've been with him off and on all night. And so has Polly. I just sent her home. I took a picture for you, here." Pulling her phone from her pocket, she brought up the picture of Liam and showed it to Piper. Piper's eyes welled with tears. "I want him" she said to Alex.

Alex told her maybe tomorrow she could take her to see him but for now she needed to rest. Stroking her head and cheek, Alex stared into Piper's eyes, hoping Piper could see how much she loved and needed her reflected back to her.

"Hold me Alex. I need you." Piper said.

Sliding into bed with Piper as gently as she could, she lay on her side, putting one arm under Piper's head and the other across her chest. She asked if that was ok and if it hurt. Piper shook her head no and tried to get her head under Alex's chin. Alex scooted closer and wrapped her arm around her chest tighter. "Sleep now Pipes. I got you." She whispered

Alex drifted to sleep sometime later still holding Piper. The last thought that floated through her mind was how complete she felt now that Liam was here. And how she couldn't wait for him to be lying between them….


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: I don't think this chapter is as good as it could have been and I apologize. I really struggled with this one. I had a direction I wanted this chapter to go but I just couldn't get it to come across on paper like I had hoped it would. So I started from scratch. I hope you guys are satisfied with it. Thanks again for reading and all of your wonderful reviews!**_

_**Chapter 19**_

Alex held Piper all through the night, sleeping in bouts. Every time Piper moved or made a noise, Alex was instantly awake. She tried to get out of bed once, thinking she was bothering her, but Piper latched onto her shirt and leaned her head in closer to her, so she stayed where she was.

Shortly after dawn, Piper woke up. Alex kissed her on the head and asked how she was feeling.

"Like I've been hit by a fucking truck. How's Liam? Have you been up to see him yet? When can I go?" Piper replied, looking up at Alex.

Alex untangled herself from Piper and slid back to the chair. Taking Piper's hand and inhaling deeply, she began to tell Piper all that happened since the shower.

"Pipes…you know they had to rush you into surgery because your placenta detached. Liam was delivered safely and has been doing well since then. But you were hemorrhaging. They couldn't get it to stop and they gave you two bags of blood while you were in surgery. The doctor tried everything he could and still couldn't stop it. In order to save you…" Alex swallowed and took another deep breath. "In order to save you, he had to remove your uterus. I'm so sorry Pipes…"

Piper stared at Alex in disbelief. Slowly, she turned her head away from her. Gripping the bed sheets, she felt hot tears roll down her face. She felt Alex's hand in her hair. She felt her heart break. She wanted another baby; Alex's baby. Now that would never happen. She started to blame herself. She should have said something when she first started hurting. She should have done a lot of things differently. Now there was nothing she could do.

Alex watched as she broke Piper's heart. She reached out to stroke her head and felt shudders begin to run through her. Sucking in her lips to fight her own emotions, she carefully climbed back into bed with Piper and took her into her arms. Piper tensed. Alex pulled her closer and said "Don't do this Piper. Let me hold you; let me in. I know I can't possibly imagine what you're feeling but I'm here. Unload it on me babe. Let me help you carry it. I can tell you what I do know; I do know that because of you, we have a beautiful, healthy baby boy. I know that I love you more than I ever have and I couldn't be more proud to be your wife right now. I know that whatever you need, I'll be here to help you. I know that Liam needs you. And so do I Piper."

Piper heard Alex's words and slowly relaxed into her. Turning her head into Alex's chest, huge sobs wracked her body. Bringing her arm up, she wrapped it around Alex's neck and squeezed. Unable to get anything more than "Alex" out, Piper just cried. Alex held her through the storm of her emotions, never once letting go. She didn't tell her it would be ok because she knew "ok" was a relative term that no longer applied to Piper.

Calming some, Piper choked out "I want to see Liam. Please Alex, let me see him."

"You have to wait just a little longer Pipes. Until the doctor says it's ok for you to get out of bed. You just had a major…"

"Take me to see my son Alex! Now! Fuck the doctor! I want to hold my son! I need to!" Piper yelled.

Smirking slightly, Alex said "There's that Piper Chapman temper. Ok Kid, let's get you out of bed."

"I do not have a temper. Yet. You don't get me out of this bed and to my son and I will show all of you a temper." Piper said

Easing out of bed, Alex helped Piper to sit up. It was a slow process. Piper was incredibly sore and stiff from being in the same position for hours on end. Slowly getting to her feet, she held onto Alex to steady herself. Taking one step, she began to sway and she felt her knees get weak. Alex grabbed her under the arms. "Okay Kid, this isn't going to work. You aren't strong enough to walk across the room, much less all the way to the NICU. Let me get a nurse and a wheel chair."

Piper nodded and let Alex ease her back into bed. Laying back, she closed her eyes briefly and took deep, steadying breaths. Her boobs ached; her stomach was on fire; her arms trembled with need to hold Liam. Hearing the door open, she saw a nurse scramble in.

"Mrs. Chapman-Vause, you really need to wait for the doctor to come around and check you. Just lie back and rest and I'll get you something for your discomfort." The nurse said nervously

"No. I am going to see my son. Right now. If you won't bring me a wheel chair, I'll just have my wife carry me or I'll crawl. Either way, I am leaving this room and I'm going to my son. He needs me." Piper said

"Very well, but I advise against it." The nurse replied. Turning on her heel, she left the room, returning a few minutes later with a wheel chair. Alex helped Piper into it and told the nurse she would take her from there.

Alex wheeled Piper out into the hallway towards the elevators. She was telling Piper what to expect when she got into the NICU. Piper held up her hand to Alex and said "Just stop Al. Take me to Liam and I'll deal with everything when I get there."

Shrugging off the sting, Alex took her the rest of the way to NICU in silence. Arriving there, she washed her hands and put on a gown, then helped Piper do the same. Slowly, she navigated her way through the dimly lit room until she was at Liam's bassinet. Helping Piper to stand, Alex put her arm around Piper's waist as Piper got her first look at her baby boy.

Piper's breath caught in her throat. He was even more beautiful lying in front of her than he was in the picture Alex showed her. Tentatively reaching out, she ran her fingers down his back. She cupped his head and slowly leaned down to kiss him. Lingering a moment, Piper closed her eyes and said a brief thank you to whomever was out there and allowed her son to be here, healthy and safe.

Straightening up, she asked Alex if she could hold him. Alex told her of course and told her to sit back down. Untying Piper's gown in the back and pulling it down to just above her breasts, she reached in for Liam and gently laid him in Piper's arms. "Hold him against your skin, they said it helps him" Alex told her. Piper pulled him up and snuggled him in. Smiling down at him, she said "Hey baby boy. Mommy's here now. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I needed to sleep. You decided to act just like your Mama and had to have a huge entrance into the world. You wore me out. But I'm here now and I'm going to be with you as much as I possibly can. I love you baby boy. Oh I love you so, so much Liam. You are the best thing your Mama and I have ever done." Piper continued to softly talk to him until he started making whimpering noises and root around on her chest.

Smiling, Piper said "Looks like someone's hungry"

Frowning, Alex said "How did you know that? Last night when he was making those noises he just pissed himself and needed a diaper change."

"Language Alex. And I can feel it. He's hungry." Piper replied simply

"Well the nurse last night said they were bottle feeding him until you felt up to trying to breast feed. She also said not to be discouraged if he wouldn't take the breast." Alex warned her.

Piper just looked up at her. "Can you go get a nurse please Al? I want to try. And I think I'm going to need something to lay across my stomach, it's already hurting just holding him like this."

"Yes! Of course, why didn't I…I'll be right back." Taking off, Alex went in search of a nurse.

"You're Mama's a nervous wreck Liam. How did she do last night?" Piper talked softly to him until Alex came back with a nurse.

"Hey there, sweetheart. How are you this morning? You need something?" the nurse asked. She was an older lady with kind brown eyes and she instantly made Piper feel safe with Liam.

"Yes. I want to try to breast feed him. I understand that he may not like it? But I still want to try." Piper said.

"Ok Sugar Bear, you just do this…." And the nurse continued to coax Piper and show her what she needed to do. She explained patiently and stayed with her until Liam finally latched on and began to suckle. In that moment, with her son at her breast and Alex kneeling by her side, despite all that had happened in the last 18 hours, Piper's whole world was complete. She knew now that this was her whole reason in life. Standing by Alex while they loved, protected and raised Liam was her reason for everything.

Alex watched as Liam latched onto Piper's nipple and a warm feeling washed over her. Piper was always beautiful to her, but never more so in this moment. Alex tumbled into love with both of them all over again. Reaching over, she gently kissed Liam on the head, then leaned up and kissed Piper on the temple. "Thank you" she whispered to her. Piper leaned into Alex's lips and sighed contently. "I heart you" Piper whispered back.

They both knew it was going to be a long road. Alex had a lot to learn and Piper had a lot to accept, but together, they would make it.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

Alex could see that Piper was getting tired. She had suggested a few times that she take Piper back to her room to rest but Piper told her no each time. Now, Alex was going to insist on it. Taking Liam from her, she cuddled him close to her and kissed him on the top of his head. Turning, she placed him back in his bassinet.

"No, Alex, what are you doing?" Piper asked

"Pipes, you are exhausted. You need to rest. You won't do him any good if you are too tired to even hold him. You have to take care of yourself too, you know. I'm taking you back to your room and you are going to sleep for a few hours then try to eat something. I promise I'll bring you back this afternoon and you can hold him the whole time. He will be just fine, I swear. Besides, I need to at least wash off and see if Polly has dropped off more clothes for me."

Sighing, Piper relented. Settling back in her wheelchair, she allowed Alex to take her back to her room. Putting her hand over Alex's on the handle of the wheelchair, Piper squeezed. "I'm sorry, Alex" she said quietly. Mistaking the meaning behind her apology, Alex said "Don't be sorry for wanting to stay with him. I understand. I had Polly sit with him last night so I could go be with you. She was fantastic. She stayed with Liam for a couple hours, then came and sat with you so I could go be with him some more. I think I finally sent her home around one this morning. That was when you woke up the first time."

Piper let it go for now. She was tired and didn't think she had the energy to say what she really meant. She would try again later. "I'm glad Polly was here for you Al. She's supposed to bring you clothes later? Think you could call and ask her to grab a couple of the gowns out of my dresser? I hate hospital gowns, they are so scratchy and revealing."

"I'm sure she will. I'll shoot her a text when we get back to the room. Are you hungry? Think you can try to eat? I'll ask her to bring you something as well, or I could ask the nurse to get you something from the cafeteria. Maybe some eggs and fruit?" Alex said.

"I think you were right, I need to sleep. I'm exhausted. Maybe after I wake up?" Piper replied, stifling a yawn.

Rolling Piper back into the room Alex positioned the chair next to the bed and helped Piper lie back down. Covering her up, she tucked the blanket and sheet around her and stroked her head. Looking into her eyes, she got lost for a minute or two. Opening her mouth to speak, Piper stopped her with a soft kiss. Placing her hand on Alex's cheek, she said "Thank you for watching him while I couldn't. I love you, Al."

Tears formed in Alex's eyes. Dropping another kiss on Piper's mouth, she leaned back and said, "I will always watch him when you can't. I've got you both right now. Trust me to catch us, let me be your place to land. I've loved you from the moment I saw you, but never in this way Piper. You have given new meaning to my life and I will fight to sustain that for the rest of my days with you. Thank YOU for making me whole, for giving me a family."

Piper continued to stroke Alex's cheek for a few moments. She loved this woman to the very core of her being. Sliding over in the bed a little, she patted the place beside her. "C'mere. Lay with me until I fall asleep. Let me hold you for a little bit."

"I don't want to hurt you, Kid. How 'bout I just sit in the chair and lay my head on the bed?" Alex said.

"No, you laid with me last night, you can lay with me now. Get in here Alex. If I can't hold Liam, I can at least hold you for a little while." Piper insisted.

Taking her glasses off and placing them on the tray at the end of the bed, Alex carefully slid in beside her. She tried to pull Piper's head onto her shoulder but Piper resisted. "No Alex, you're head on my chest." Pulling down her gown like she had done with Liam, she patted her chest, signaling where she wanted Alex. Alex smirked and laid her cheek against Piper's chest. The skin to skin contact instantly calmed her. Listening to Piper's heart beating strong, she closed her eyes and breathed in the moment. She could do this. She would be strong for Piper and she would be everything she needed to be for Liam. She would do whatever she had to do to protect and take care of them both.

Feeling Piper's breathing begin to even out, Alex started to relax herself. Piper twitched and brought her hand up to Alex's head, burying her fingers in her hair. Alex leaned in to her touch. She thought she heard piper whisper again "I'm sorry" but she was close to sleep herself and the thought was quickly lost.

/

Polly found them that way. Alex lying on Piper's chest, her arm loosely wrapped around her. Piper had her head leaning on Alex, her fingers tangled and holding onto Alex's hair. Smiling to herself, she looked for a while. How far these two have come, she thought. It didn't seem like too long ago that she was picking up the pieces of a broken Piper and trying to put them back together. She thought she had done it too until Piper found Alex in prison again. Then she realized that the only person that could put Piper together and hold her was Alex. She and Alex had their issues in the beginning of their second attempt at love. Polly didn't trust her not to hurt Piper again and Alex was jealous of her relationship with Piper. The first year with Alex out of prison was a rocky one for them all. Slowly though, Polly began to see changes in Alex. She saw how much she loved her best friend and how much Piper loved and needed her. Somewhere along the way in that first year, Polly came to care for, maybe even love Alex in her own way. Now, three years later, she couldn't imagine Alex not being the one to stand beside Piper. They were made for one another. Anyone that knew them could plainly see that.

Walking over to the bed, she gently shook Alex. "Hey" she said when Alex turned her head towards her. "Shhh, don't get up. I brought you some clothes and toiletries. Your phone charger is in the bag too. I tried to call before I left your apartment but it went straight to voicemail. I figured it was dead. I didn't know what you wanted food wise, so there's bagels, fresh fruit, peanut butter and juice. You two rest, I'll just go run some errands. I'll be back in a few hours."

Alex mumbled her thanks and turned back into Piper, falling back asleep instantly. Some hours later, she felt Piper rubbing her back. Sighing deeply, she adjusted her head so she could look up at her. Piper had her head turned towards the window and she could see tear tracks on her face. Taking her face in her hand, Alex turned Piper to face her. "Hey, what is it?" Alex whispered.

Taking a moment to process, Piper looked at Alex; this woman she's loved for so long. Finally Piper began to tell her…."I feel as if my body has betrayed me. You talked about having another baby. And I wanted another one too. I had even made calls about maybe carrying your baby next. I wanted it so much. It felt right, like it would be the perfect circle for me to carry your baby. Now I can't. I'm sorry Alex. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want anymore. I should have known something was happening. I should have told you sooner I wanted to leave the shower. I should have listened and taken it easier in the last couple weeks. I'm sorry…" Piper was crying in earnest now.

Alex was shocked. Did she really think this was her fault? Not give her what she wanted? She had everything she wanted right here in this hospital. Surely Piper knew that. Sitting up and adjusting their positions, Alex carefully pulled Piper over to her, tucking her head under her chin and wrapping her arms around her. "Piper, shh. Listen to me. You did nothing wrong. The doctor said these things happen sometimes and there is no way to predict it. There is nothing you or I or anyone else could have done. What I want, Piper? What I want is a lifetime to show you how much I love you. A life time to teach Liam and learn from him; to watch you love him. I want a life with you and Liam and I have that. You've already given me things I never knew I needed, much less wanted. It's ok Piper. I promise. Please don't think you and Liam aren't enough."

It hit Alex what else Piper said. She wanted to carry Alex's baby; she wanted a part of Alex too. Holding Piper a little tighter, she felt the lump in her throat grow bigger. "Pipes…we can have another baby someday. If having my baby is that important to you, we can do it."

"Alex, I can't have any more babies, remember? We can't…." Piper started

"Yes, we can. We can look into a surrogate if you want. But let's get through getting you better and back on your feet and bringing Liam home and all that's going to come with that, first. I promise we will talk about another baby again. We have time." Alex told her.

"Let's eat something, ok? Then I want a shower. If you're feeling up to it, I'll go down and get your dad and Cal and Neri. I think they are still here. They can visit with you while I shower and make some calls. I'll run home and get your gowns and some other things for you while they are here if you want. When I get back, we can go see Liam." Alex told her. Piper thought that sounded like a good idea.

While Alex was gone, Piper thought about the things Alex told her. While she loved her for saying them, she couldn't understand. Her body HAD betrayed her. She would never feel a part of Alex growing inside of her now. Alex couldn't possibly understand the intimate connection between you and the child growing in your womb. She had desperately wanted to feel that connection with a part of Alex. There was no chance for that now and she hated herself for it.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

Four days in the NICU and Liam was ready to go stay in the room with Piper. If he did well there for a couple of nights, he would be ready to go home. Piper was worried he would be discharged before she was. She began running a fever two nights ago and was taking antibiotics and was told she may have to stay even longer to insure everything was alright and there wasn't a serious infection of some sort trying to set itself up. She had had to stay away from Liam while she was running a fever and it killed her. It also made her restless and moody. She was a bitch to everyone and felt bad about it, but she couldn't help it. She just wanted to be with him.

Alex had been amazing though. Piper pumped as much as she could and Alex took it down at each feeding time and fed him for her. She took tons of pictures and remembered every detail to tell her. Polly visited often throughout the day, bringing her things from home she wanted along with magazines and some books. Cal and Neri had gone back to the woods when they realized Piper was going to be ok, but she spoke to them through text often and Cal called her at night. Her dad came by daily and sat with her. Sometimes he read to her, sometimes he told her stories of when her parents first brought her home from the hospital. Those stories made her heart ache for her own mother. A part of her wanted to give in and call her, ask her to come meet Liam. She would never do that without Alex present and she knew her mother wouldn't come if Alex was going to be there, so she let the thoughts go. She and Alex decided to wait until Liam was out of the NICU to introduce him to anyone else.

Nicky and Lorna had flowers and a huge teddy bear sent to her room. They also had dinner sent every night, which was awesome because hospital food was only a small notch above prison food and that wasn't saying much. They had visited once and told them they would see them when they all got home. Nicky was basically running the gallery right now and Lorna was helping out when she could. Poussey called her and sent regards from Taystee, Watson and Cindy. Piper thanked her for staying that first night. Poussey played it off and said it was the least she could do to keep Taystee out of jail again.

Piper did everything she was supposed to do. She forced food down her throat, she rested, she walked. She refused pain medication even though her body screamed by the end of the day. Alex worried that she was pushing herself too hard but she didn't say anything. Piper seemed to pull her in and then push her away. She never knew what approach to take with her. One minute she needed Alex and was leaning on her, the next she was telling Alex to go away. It hurt. Alex just wanted to be there and be whatever Piper needed. Polly told her not to worry too much about it, part of it was hormones and part of it was Piper's guilt but most of it was Piper just being Piper. They both knew Piper would deal with all that happened in stages and for the most part, she would act tough.

"Be patient with her Alex. She will open up all the way and she will break and you need to be there to catch her. I promise, most of this is normal for a new mother and all of it is normal for Piper. We went through this for months and months when she came home from Europe after she left you the first time. We even did this when she got out of prison and had to leave you behind. She turns to you because it's her natural reaction; she pushes you away because she isn't ready to deal with the guilt and sadness." Polly told her.

Alex wasn't so sure, but she kept her thoughts to herself and tried to take Polly's advice to heart. Be patient. She could do that. She'd had years to learn how to do that at Litchfield, both with Piper in prison with her and then when she left. Shaking her head, she went to go sit with Liam. As long as everything went ok with Piper today, he would be coming to stay with them in Piper's room tonight. Alex was nervous. It was easy to be with him and take care of him when he was in NICU surrounded by nurses who could jump in at any time. This was one step closer to home and one inch closer to Liam depending completely on her and Piper.

Entering the NICU, she saw streamers and a balloon attached to Liam's bassinet. Smiling and laughing, Alex went to her little man and picked him up. "Hey handsome, Mama missed you. You see all this? All this is for you I think. I bet they are just as excited as we are that you get to spend the night with us tonight. No shenanigans though, let's keep the next couple nights on the DL, deal?"

A nurse came up and lightly hugged Alex from the side. "You are going to do wonderfully. If you run into any problems, just hit the call button and someone will come. I suspect that between the two of you, all bases will be covered though." She told Alex, giving her a wink.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for everything, Sandra. Piper and I couldn't have done this without all of you. You'll never know how much we appreciate it." Alex said to the nurse.

"Oh, get out of here! I love what I do. The three of you have been a blessing to all of us back here. There's true love between you; it's not something we see often these days."

Alex smiled at her again. The nurse went off to check on another baby and Alex sat with Liam and began rocking him. She patted his bottom and started talking to him. Before she knew it, she was pouring her heart out to him. "I'm so scared that Mommy won't be the same anymore Liam. I try so hard to do what she needs, but it never seems right. The push and shove is exhausting and it's getting to me. I worry that I'll say the wrong thing and I worry I'm not saying enough of the right things. Aunt Polly says to give her time and be patient. I'm going to try, I really am. But knowing your Mommy, I'm going to have to push her over the limit to get her to really talk to me and be honest with me. And I'm scared of what she will have to say to me. I'm scared I won't know what to say back to her." Alex talked to Liam for over an hour about everything. She felt better after doing so. 'Maybe this is how I'll keep my shit together' she thought to herself. Liam started squirming and rooting so Alex asked for a bottle. After feeding him, she put him on her shoulder to burp him. That's when she noticed Polly standing off to the side, watching her.

"Hey you, how long have you been there?" she asked her

"Long enough. Piper is asking for you. Listen Alex" Polly said, taking Liam from her. "I don't think any of us have stopped to think about how all this has affected you and I'm sorry. You're world was flipped upside down too. I guess we were all just so scared for Piper that…no that's shit. Listen, I'm just sorry, ok? I'm here if you need to talk or anything. I told you the first night I wasn't going to let you go through this alone and I meant it. I'm here for whatever you may need, ok?"

"Thanks but I'm fine Polly. I just worry about Piper, is all." Alex told her.

"I don't think so, but whatever you say. You better go see Piper before she throws another fit. I think she's nervous about Liam staying tonight. I'm gonna visit with Liam for a little bit then I'm heading out. Alex, call me if you need anything. Either of you, but you especially. Now go." Polly said.

Dismissed, Alex went back to Piper's room. "Hey Kid" she said opening and closing the door behind her. "Polly said you wanted me? What's up?"

"I want a shower Alex. The nurse said this morning I could take a real one as long as my fever didn't come back and my incision wasn't inflamed. She came to check a little bit ago and said everything looked good. I'm so tired of whore baths. Help me shower, please?" Piper asked her

Swallowing and nodding, Alex told her she would. Helping her from the bed, she led Piper to the bathroom. Turning on the water to heat, she turned to Piper to help her take her gown off. Easing it over her head, she dropped the gown to the floor. Bending slightly, she gently pulled her underwear down her legs. Piper kept her head down. Alex put her fingers under her chin and lifted her face. "Hey, what is it?"

Piper averted her eyes and looked around the room before connecting eyes with Alex again. Tears began to gather in her eyes. "I don't want you to look. It's ugly. I have stretch marks. I'm ugly now Al."

"Piper…no…come here!" Alex said, grabbing Piper and hugging her close. She held her for a long time, the steam from the shower enveloping them. Piper was slow in hugging Alex back but when she did, Alex whispered in her ear. "You are beautiful to me. The marks from our son only make you more beautiful in my eyes. If you aren't ready for me to look, I won't. When you're ready, I'll look and I'll show you exactly how beautiful you are to me."

With tears still in her eyes, Piper kissed Alex's neck. Leaving her lips there for a second longer than necessary, she breathed in the scent that was purely Alex. She felt herself start to relax and some of her fears started to wash away. Really holding Alex for the first time since she gave birth to Liam, she was reminded of all the reasons she loved this woman so much. Alex would hold her through the worst of this. She wouldn't let her fail. She would be there. Piper just had to let her be.

Pulling away from Alex, Piper stepped around her and adjusted the water to a temperature she could tolerate then got into the shower. She asked Alex to help her and Alex took off her clothes and joined her. She washed Piper with care, taking her time to rub some of the tension and fatigue from Piper's body. She stayed behind her so she wouldn't see Piper's stomach. She washed and conditioned Piper's hair. When she finished, she slowly pulled Piper back against her and held her as the warm water washed over them both. She kept her arms crossed over Piper's chest and held onto her arms. "Here you are safe. Here you can let it all go, you can be anything you need to be. No pretending, no compromising. Just you and me Kid."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

The first night with Liam was relatively easy. He woke every hour and a half or so to eat but quickly settled back into sleep. Alex thought it would be a breeze as long as he did this every night. She had no illusions though, she had heard horror stories from some of the other parents in the NICU. One mom told her about her first baby crying for 7 hours straight for no apparent reason then just stopping like nothing had ever happened. Alex shuddered, thinking about that. She would seriously have a panic attack if Liam did that. She mentioned it to Piper and Piper laughed at her. "Alex, there will be days and nights like that and probably worse. It happens. Don't dream up those days before they happen."

"Pipes, do you want to let everyone come see him now since he's in the room with us? I mean, I feel bad making your dad wait to meet his first grandchild." Alex asked as she changed Liam's diaper.

"Hmmm...I know Daddy really wants to meet him. I think I still want to wait though. He's so little. Besides, I really think you and I need to bond with him more before we bring a bunch of other people around to meet him. He's already four days old and we've only been able to spend one full night with him. Can we wait, do you care?" Piper replied.

"No, that's fine with me. But let's do this. Our first night home, let's not let anyone come over and invite your dad over for dinner. I can cook or we can order out, which ever. That way your dad can get some one on one time with him." Alex told her.

"I really like that idea. You're awesome, Vause." Stopping to look at Alex, Piper continued. "Sometimes I forget how awesome you are. I'm sorry. I know I take you for granted sometimes and I know I've done it a lot lately. When things settle down some, I promise to make it up to you."

To lighten the mood a little, Alex cocked her eyebrow and took her glasses off, placing them on top of her head. She gave Piper the smirk she knew got to her every time, "I don't think 'settle down' is in our vocabulary anymore Chapman. Don't worry though, I won't forget you owe me and I WILL cash in."

Piper felt her whole body heat up. God, she just had a baby and had a major surgery. How could she react to Alex this way? It was too soon…wasn't it? Well with Alex, nothing had ever been practical or in a timely manner. This was just another one of those things, she supposed.

Laying Liam down at the end of the bed, she motioned for Piper to scoot towards him. She climbed in the bed behind her and pulled Piper back to her. Bringing her legs up to the outside of Piper's, she held her close as they sat looking at their son. His looks had changed from the first night in NICU. He still had Piper's nose and chin, but his cheeks were filling out and becoming chubby. His forehead was constantly wrinkled, like he was always deep in thought. His upper lip jutted out just slightly farther than his lower lip, causing him to naturally suck on his lower lip while he slept. His hair didn't seem as dark anymore and he was already getting a bald spot on the back of his head. His eyes were dark blue and he had long, dark lashes. Piper often found herself thinking girls would kill for those lashes. He was long and skinny and had big feet. Alex laughed at his feet, saying she may not have had anything to do with his DNA but he certainly seemed to be taking after in the foot department.

Reaching for him, Piper cradled him in one arm and took Alex's arms and wrapped them around them both with the other. Snuggling into Alex, she stared down at her son. Alex looked over her shoulder. What a sight. Alex could honestly say this- the swell of Piper's breast slightly hiding the right side of Liam's face, the left side of his face bathed in light, Piper's thighs pressed into hers- was the most beautiful sight she had seen in the world. Nothing had ever felt better than this moment in time.

"Alex…you said yesterday that here, in your arms, I was safe. I didn't have to pretend." Piper started.

"Mhmm" Alex agreed.

"There are so many things I'm feeling. I'm not okay, really. I'm trying to be, but I'm having a hard time. I want to let you in but I'm scared. I'm asking you for a little more time. I won't shut you out forever. I just need more time to process all that's happened. Ok?" Piper told her.

"I know, Kid. I thought I was going to have to push you into a corner like I did in the kitchen at Litchfield. As long as you keep giving me something here and there, I'll wait as long as I need to. All I ask in return is you don't shut me out completely. I'm in this too."

They sat quietly for a while longer. Liam started to squirm and root around. Piper started to move away so she could feed him but Alex held her in place. "Don't go. I miss feeding him. This way it will almost be like I'm getting to feed him too."

Piper smiled slightly and nodded. Opening her gown, she freed her breast and guided Liam to it. He latched on hungrily. "Mmm, another way he is just like his Mama. He sho does love yo titties" Alex teased.

"Alex, you are too much! Honestly." Piper couldn't help but agree though. He had done very well being switched back and forth between breast and bottle feeding but he liked being attached to her breast most of all. Piper loved this time with him. She felt so connected to him. She wished Alex could feel this but she knew that Alex and Liam had their own bonding thing they did. Alex wouldn't tell her where she took him last night or what they did, just that she needed a little alone time with Liam, that they needed to iron some things out.

When Liam was finished, Piper pulled her gown back together and lay Liam on her legs. Alex pushed her hair off her neck and kissed her there. "You are gorgeous with him. You just…glow." Kissing her again behind the ear, she continued "I got you something. I think they call it a Push Present. I was going to wait until we got home to give it to you, and I still have to physically, but I want to tell you about it now." Alex said against the crook of Piper's neck.

Turning in Alex's arms, Piper looked at her excitedly. "Al, you didn't have to get me anything! What is it though?"

Laughing, Alex kissed her quickly on the corner of her mouth. "I love how excited you get over gifts. Remember in my vows, I made all those promises to you?"

"Yes and you've held up your end of the bargain rather well I think. Which one in particular are you referring to?" Piper asked, thinking back.

"The last one…"

"Alex! You can't give me that! Liam isn't even a week old yet, you're still on probation, I haven't been cleared to travel by the doct…"

"Shhh, listen" Alex said, cutting her off. "I booked it for next August. Liam will be nearly 9 months old by then. He can stay with Polly. Or if we don't want to leave him yet, we will take him with us. I'm officially off probation in February. We never really got to take a honeymoon because of my probation. Not the one you deserved anyway. I swore to give you the beaches of Cambodia someday and I want to. Come on Pipes, free fall with me for a bit. No strangers in drag if Liam is with us. And if he's not, well…"

"Yes! Let's do it! Oh Alex, I can't believe you! You are so good to me. I love you so much. Let's start planning right now. Do you have your phone? The last time we were there I barely saw the outside of our villa. You kept me occupied when you weren't working…and when you were I was recovering if I remember correctly."

Handing Piper her phone and laughing Alex said "What? I kept you occupied? I don't know what you're talking about. Some hot blonde had her face between my legs the whole time I was there. I'm not sure where you were."

Swatting Alex on the leg, Piper started typing quickly on Alex's phone. "HA! I'll show you hot blonde between your legs. You just wait."

"Mmmm…I like the sound of that. Promises, promises."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

Piper opened her eyes blearily when she heard Liam start crying again. The second night had not gone as smoothly as the first night. If she didn't know any better, she would say Alex had jinxed them with all the stories she told her yesterday. Liam had been fussy all night, only settling to sleep when she or Alex was walking him around the room. Alex took him for a walk up and down the halls one time so Piper could get some rest. But she didn't really rest. She just waited on them to come back then took over, walking him. Every time they laid him down, he would scrunch up his face and ball his little fists and cry. By now she didn't know what to do. He didn't want to eat, he didn't need a diaper change, he was swaddled, Alex even changed his sleeper, thinking maybe he was uncomfortable in the one he had on.

Groaning, she gingerly got up out of bed. She was a lot less sore now, but certain movements too quickly still caught her and a searing pain would shoot across her abdomen. Shuffling across the room, she took him from Alex. "I'll take over. You lay down. Or go get coffee. You look like you need coffee babe." Piper said, kissing Alex on the cheek.

"I need an IV drip of the shit. What's wrong with him Pipes? Should I call a nurse?" Alex asked

"Language. I don't know Al. No, don't call the nurse. We might as well learn to deal with these things now. I'm sure he will settle down eventually. Go on, get coffee, whatever you need. I'll be fine with him." Piper told her

"Language" Alex mimicked under her breath as she walked out the door. Finding her way to the lounge, she fixed herself some coffee and sat down in the chair for a minute. It had been a long night. Going over everything the nurses told her while he was in NICU, she couldn't think of a thing she may have missed. Shaking her head and rising from the chair, she made her way back to the room. When she opened the door, she found blessed silence. Stepping in and looking around to make sure she was in the right room, she saw Liam in the bassinet and Piper standing over him.

"What did you do? How did you get him quiet AND laying down?" Alex inquired.

Laughing a little, Piper told her "I burped him. Kinda silly we never thought of that, huh? Mom of the year award right here."

"You burped him? That's it?" Alex asked

"Yep. Now, let's get an hours sleep before he wakes up again. Hopefully we go home tonight and we can all sleep in our bed. God, our bed Alex. I can't wait to be in it. With you. And Liam. With so much room!" she said as she made her way over to the bed. Climbing in, she waited for Alex to join her. Yawning, she looked at Alex. "Aren't you going to come sleep for a little bit?"

Shaking her head, Alex said "You sleep, I'll just sit here and watch you. I love to do that."

"Alex, we have to sleep when he sleeps. Get in this bed. I know it's uncomfortable and cramped but it's a lot better when you're in it with me." Piper said

Giving in instantly, Alex went over and climbed into bed with Piper. "God, you're so right. I can't wait to be in our bed. The sheets are softer, the mattress is so much better, it smells better and we have real pillows. Not pieces of cardboard with random pieces of cotton glued on for good measure." Alex grumbled. Piper laughed and scooted close to her. Laying her head on her shoulder, she yawned again and put her hand under Alex's shirt, resting it lightly on her stomach. "I miss your skin Al…" Piper mumbled before falling asleep. Alex put her hand on top of Piper's, linking their fingers before following her into a light sleep.

/

"You hear that baby boy?" Piper said to him "You get to go home tonight!" Smiling she turned to Alex. "Alex, did you call Polly to see if she could be back up here to pick us up in a couple hours? I don't want to take a cab home with him. It's too cold out there."

"Yes, dear, I called her. She said she would be here by 6 and if we weren't ready, she would run grab dinner for all of us then come back." Alex said to her

"I wish my doctor would hurry up" Piper said, rubbing her head.

"You ok babe? You've been rubbing your head all afternoon." Alex asked

Looking at Alex, she rolled her head on her shoulders. "Yea, fine, just tired and a bit of a headache from lack of sleep. I'll be perfect once we get home. Promise."

Coming up to her Alex placed her lips on her forehead. "Pipes, you're warm again. Let me page the nurse"

"Alex, no. It's nothing. I'm fine. I'm tired and worn out is all. I'll be like this for the rest of my life thanks to Liam. It's called parenthood. Just ask Polly when she gets here." Piper said

Half an hour later, Piper's doctor walked in. "Piper, how are you this evening?"

"I'm great. I'm so ready to go home. Dr. Hosford discharged Liam already. We're just waiting on you to discharge me so we can all go home and get back to some normalcy." Piper told him

Alex spoke up "Actually, she's had a headache all afternoon and a little while ago, she felt warm to me. She swears she's just tired, but can we check her one more time, just to be sure?"

Piper glared at Alex. Huffing, she turned to Dr. Sharpe "Surely that won't be necessary. I'll see you in a couple weeks for another checkup and if anything happens between now and then, I can call, right?"

Dr. Sharpe looked between Alex and Piper. "Unfortunately Piper, I won't have to check you again. You're latest blood tests show your white blood cell count is still elevated. Higher than I would like and much higher than I feel comfortable with sending you home. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay at least one more night. We'll do antibiotics through IV this time, they work faster that way. Hopefully we can get whatever this is knocked out and I can have you home by this time tomorrow night."

"No! Dr. Sharpe, please. I'll take all the antibiotics I need at home. I won't miss a dose. I'll drink plenty of fluids and get as much rest as I can. Please let me go home with Liam. Please." Piper begged.

"Pipes, listen to him. You still aren't fully recovered. I don't want you getting worse and then ending up back here for more than a day or two. One night babe. We can do this for one night. " Alex reassured Piper.

Dr. Sharpe spoke up "I really think we can have you home by tomorrow night Piper. But like Alex said, we can't risk you getting worse and coming back for a longer period of time. I'll send a nurse in to start the antibiotics immediately and I'll see you first thing in the morning."

Dr. Sharpe left the room and Alex and Piper just looked at each other. "What about feedings Alex?" piped asked.

"There's still some frozen packs down in NICU, I'll get them before I leave and you can feed him one more time before I go. We will be ok for the night. I'll be back up here first thing in the morning for you to feed him. One night kid, we can do anything for one night. Remember that time I left you in Malaysia for an entire week? Be thankful I'm a much better wife than I was girlfriend" Alex said, trying to make her smile.

"Let me have him. I want to hold him until you leave. Is your phone charged? Will you leave your charger? Mine is on my desk at home, you can grab it when you get home. Text me until you go to bed and every time you get up with him. And you call me if anything happens. And if he does anything different or cute, I want a picture of it. And don't give him a bath without me, just wash him a little. Oh and don't let him sleep in his room. Make sure you put his bassinet in our room." Piper rattled off.

"Babe, it's ok. I got us, remember? Everything will be ok and I'll be back here before you know it. I'll see if I can borrow Polly's car so I don't have to bother her with bringing us back up here in the morning. We really do need to look into getting a car when you get home. Why don't you do that tonight? Find us a hot car that's still safe for Liam to be in. Send me pictures. I'll even FaceTime with you before bed tonight, how's that?" said Alex

"Good, good. Yes, that's good. Alex…." Piper uttered

"Hey, come on. I can do this." Alex stated with more confidence than she actually felt. The reality was, she was trembling on the inside. She was scared shitless. She had to take Liam home by herself and keep them both alive and sane until tomorrow morning. 'Deep breaths, Vause' she coaxed herself.

Polly walked in then, took one look at both of them and said "What the hell happened in here? Someone piss in your cornflakes?"

"Language" Piper said to her.

"Jeez Pipes, he's not going to retain any slang or foul language yet. Trust me. Finn heard the F-Bomb regularly the first six months of his life. Pete said it every time he turned around." Polly stated.

Alex filled her in on what was going on and asked if she could drop her at home, then borrow her car for the night and most of tomorrow. "Oh Pipes. I'm so sorry honey. Yes, yes of course you can Alex. If you guys get to go home tomorrow, I'll just have Pete bring me over there to pick it up. Otherwise, don't worry about it. I cleared my schedule until next week because I didn't know what all was going to be going on here. Keep it as long as you need it."

/

Liam cried the whole way home. He was not a fan of the car seat or car rides. Alex sat in the back with him on the way to Polly's but on their way home, he was all alone back there and it broke Alex's heart. By the time she got the car seat, his bag, her bag and the keys to the front door, she was a wreck. Liam's cries had reached screaming proportions and Alex just knew the neighbors were going to come out in the hall to see what all the racket was about. No one came and Alex eventually managed to get them both inside without losing anything. Throwing the bags down on the floor, she took Liam over to the couch and carefully got him out of his car seat. He began to calm some but his crying never stopped.

Walking and bouncing around the apartment with him, she started talking softly to him. "I know you miss Mommy, I miss her too. Tomorrow morning, we will go right back up there and stay with her all day. I promise little man. Please, can we not have another night like last night? We are both tired buddy and we need to look fresh for Mommy tomorrow or she will never let us have sleep overs again. Let's change your diaper and call Mommy to tell her we made it home."

Laying him down on the changing table in his room, she took the diaper off and found a present. "Well, well, maybe this is why you were crying so much little man. I would be screaming too if I shit my pants." Looking down at him, she said "Language, I know. We will keep this between us. Think of it as…our sleep over rituals. You fill your pants with poo and Mama cusses about it?"

Just then her phone rang. Looking down, she saw it was Piper. "Hey babe, we were just about to call you. We just got in and I needed to change Liam's diaper. He had a mess in there for me."

She listened to Piper and answered her questions and reassured her some more. She told her she needed to go wash Liam off and feed him and hopefully get him down for a couple of hours so that she could take a shower in her amazing bathroom. Sighing at the thought, she told Piper she loved her and quickly got off the phone. Taking Liam into their bedroom, she laid him in the middle of the bed, then went and got a warm wash cloth. Wiping him down, she changed his clothes, then swaddled him. She took him to his room and put him in his crib while she went to warm some milk for his bottle. Her phone went off. It was a text from Piper:

_I miss you guys. Kisses to you both_

Smiling, Alex replied:

_We miss u 2. Cant wai 2morrow. Muah_

Bottle ready, she went to get Liam and feed him. Sitting in the rocker in his room, she rocked and fed him. When he was finished, he had fallen asleep and had milky drool coming from the corner of his mouth. It was adorable. She snapped a picture for Piper and sent it to her quickly.

_Burp him _was her reply. Rolling her eyes, she settled Liam onto her shoulder and patted his back until he let out a small burp. Taking him back into their room, she placed him in his bassinet, then went to shower. By the time she got out of the shower, she had two text messages and a missed call from Piper. Calling her back as she rubbed lotion on, Piper answered before the first ring was over. "Alex, what happened? Why didn't you answer? Is Liam ok?"

"Pipes, relax. Everything is fine. I took a shower after I got him down. He's in his bassinet, in our room. Still sleeping." Alex laughed.

Talking for a few more minutes, they got off the phone. What to do, Alex thought. She didn't want to watch TV. Reading didn't hold much appeal either; she didn't think she could concentrate long enough. She was tired but she didn't know how to sleep without Piper tonight. Sighing, she pulled her phone over and sent her a text:

_**A: **__I miss ur skin kid. miss me?_

_**P: **__You know I do. What are you doing?_

_**A: **__laying here thinking abt u. remember that nite n dubai? _

_**P: **__which night? We were there for 4 days_

_**A:**__ the nite we watchd the sunset frm the rooftop, then fucked all nite up there. _

_**P: **__ of course I do. Best night in Dubai ever. Why do you ask?_

_**A: **__what wuld u do 2 me if we were bk there?_

_**P: **__Alex Vause! Are you trying to sext with me?_

Laughing, Alex shot off a smart ass reply. She missed Piper. Looking over at Liam, an idea formed in her mind. As long as Piper didn't call…

Piper continued to text with Alex. Her eyes were getting heavy and she was just about to ask her if they could FaceTime when there was a soft knock at her door. "Come in" she called out.

The door opened slowly. No one came in at first. Frowning, Piper started to get out of bed when she heard a grunt and a whimper. She knew those noises. Moving as fast as she could, she rounded the bed. There, in the door way stood Alex and Liam. Alex was smiling at her. Sitting Liam on the floor, she opened her arms. "Five hours. Less than five hours and I missed you too much. I would rather sleep in that awful bed with you another night than at home without you."

Piper rushed into her arms, molding herself to Alex's body. Squeezing as tight as she could, she kissed along Alex's jaw, finally landing on her lips. "Thank you" _**kiss **_"for coming back" _**kiss **_"tonight. I missed you so much."

"Let's go to bed, Kid"


	24. Chapter 24

**_AN: Ok guys, the next chapter will be the last in this story. i am doing a sequel. you guys have been so awesome to me. thank you so, so much for reading and reviewing! i hope you have loved reading it as much as i have loved writing it ~ lalee_**

_**Chapter 24**_

Piper was finally getting to go home. She was ecstatic. She buzzed all around the room throwing things haphazardly into the bag Alex brought for her that morning. She couldn't wait. She had visions of walking into their apartment and stripping everything off and marching straight to the shower. She missed their shower so much. The hospital shower was fine but man, oh man, the shower head she and Alex had and all that room in the shower stall. She hoped Liam cooperated long enough for her to get at least 30 minutes in.

"Ready to go Pipes? I'll go down right now and bring the car around so you don't have to wait in the lobby if you are." Alex asked her

"Yeah, head on down. Liam and I will be down in a few." Piper absently responded.

Walking over to Liam, she made sure he had a blanket tucked tightly around him. She got his hat and put it on his head, then grabbed her coat and put it on. The nurse came in then with the wheel chair. "You two all ready to go?" she asked with a smile. Smiling in return, Piper told her she was. She picked Liam up and sat down in the wheel chair. She was finally going home.

True to her word, Alex was waiting right out front for them. She came around and put Liam into the back, making sure he was fastened properly before turning to help Piper in the car. Leaning in to help her buckle up, she kissed her and smiled. "Ready for home Mommy?" Not waiting for an answer, Alex grabbed Piper's purse and carried it around to the driver's side with her. Climbing in, she buckled up and started for home with her little family.

Piper did exactly as she imagined she would do when she walked in their apartment. She took her coat off and flung it across the chair. She kicked her shoes off in two different directions. Next came her shirt and it landed in a puddle near her feet. Her bra was flung over her shoulder. She slid her yoga pants down and left them in the middle of the hall. Walking into their bedroom in nothing but her underwear, she stood there drinking in the sight of everything familiar. Moving into the bathroom she turned the shower on full blast. Taking her underwear off, she stepped in. It wasn't warm yet but she didn't care. The water pressure alone was enough to bring tears of joy to her eyes. She had missed home so much.

Piper took her time in the shower. She washed her hair twice with her favorite shampoo. She slowly washed her body from head to toe. She shaved her legs with her good , she just stood there and let the hot water rush over her. With regret, she turned the water off and stepped out to towel off. Wrapping the towel around herself, she went to the sink and washed her face, then applied moisturizer. That done, she lathered herself with lotion. Finished, she put on her robe and went out into their bedroom. The apartment was completely silent. "What are those two up to?" she said to herself. Walking to Liam's room, she saw Alex sitting with him through the half open door. She was talking to him. Not wanting to intrude but wanting to hear what she was saying, Piper stepped up to the doorway but stopped shy of entering the room.

"…now we are all home together and I am complete Liam. All my life I've just been kinda free falling. It used to be a rush. Then I met your mommy and I was too damn stubborn to hold on to a good thing when I had it. I know, language again. She left me. She should have. I didn't deserve her love back then little man. Then we found each other again in a bad, bad place. Somehow, someway, she fell in love with me again. I've spent every waking moment since then trying to be deserving of her love. Even in these last years with her, I've struggled to find my purpose; my reason if you will. I knew I was put here on Earth to love her, but it always felt like there was something more. And then I saw you and I knew. My whole life I have been falling towards you. You are the reason for our love little man. I've been falling into reason for you my whole life."

With tears streaming down her face, Piper backed away from the door. How many times could she possibly fall in love with Alex Vause? Just when she thought she couldn't possibly love her anymore, she found a new way, a new reason to love her even more.

/

_**6 weeks later**_

"Hey Al, I'm on my way home. I'm stopping at the market for dinner. Any requests?"

"No, just whatever you want is fine. What did Dr. Sharpe say?" Alex asked

"We will talk about it when I get there, I'm pulling up to the market now. Kiss Liam for me. Love you" Piper said disconnecting the call.

Going into the market, she grabbed things for dinner and ran back out. She was anxious to get home. This was the first time she'd left Liam for more than a few minutes. It was entirely too cold out to take him with her. Alex had taken the day off from the gallery so she could stay with him. It wasn't necessary for her to take an entire day, but these days she used anything she had to stay home with them. Piper wondered how long it would be before she just stayed home all the time and only went in when there was a showing. That was fine with Piper. She loved being home with them both as much as possible. Thinking back to the night she overheard Alex talking to Liam, she couldn't help but smile to herself. Alex had it right. Liam was the reason for their love; the reason Alex always felt do inevitable to her. They were destined to take this journey together. There was no one Piper would rather be with than Alex.

Traffic was a nightmare. It was snowing and everyone was taking on the hurry up and wait mentality as soon as they crawled behind the wheel. It took her an extra 30 minutes to get home from the market and by the time she got there, she was in a mood. She just wanted to be on the couch with Alex and Liam.

Bursting through the door, she called out for Alex. Hearing no response, she wandered through the apartment. Stopping at Liam's room, she didn't see them. Moving on to their bedroom, she found them lying on the bed, both fast asleep. Her mood instantly lifted and she felt a warmth begin in her chest. Alex's arm was curled under her head, her glasses sitting crooked on her face. Piper smiled, knowing she had fallen asleep while watching Liam sleep. She had done it plenty of times herself. Liam was sprawled out on her side of the bed, half his fist stuffed in his mouth. He had started sucking it in the last few days. Walking around to Alex's side of the bed, she slipped off her coat and kicked off her shoes and slid in behind Alex, spooning her. Wrapping her arm around her she nuzzled into her neck. Alex instantly pushed back into her and let out a soft groan.

She knew Alex missed this part of their relationship. She did too, she just didn't know if she was ready. Physically she was, but mentally... she still hadn't allowed Alex to look at her. She was so embarrassed. To her, her scar represented the end of a dream she held for them. It was her cross to bear and she didn't think she was ready to share it with Alex yet. She had opened up here and there, giving her a little along the way just like she asked, but Piper still hadn't been able to pour her soul out. Not even to Polly.

She did want to try intimacy again though. She missed that connection with Alex so much that she ached some nights. Maybe tonight after they put Liam down they could try. Dr. Sharpe said it was ok to resume all normal activities. He even said she could take a bath now. When she asked him about sex, he laughed at her and said he assumed sex was a normal activity for her and Alex. Blushing, she had looked away and nodded.

Alex woke up fully then and rolled over, taking Piper in her arms. "Hey Kid, when did you get here?" she sleepily mumbled.

"I just got here. I didn't want to wake you but I wanted to be near you. I missed you guys today."

"Pipes, you were gone for like two hours. You gotta get out more babe, it's good for you. Next week, I'm forcing you to go to lunch with Polly for a minimum of two hours." Alex told her

"You wouldn't!" Piper asked in mock disbelief

"I may just be a sleepy lesbian in bed with a six week old, but I got a few tricks up my sleeve" Alex smirked. Leaning in, she kissed Piper for a long time. Breaking the kiss, Alex was breathing hard. "I missed you too Piper. I miss you now. I miss this…."

"I know Alex." Piper cupped her cheek and ran her thumb across Alex's bottom lip. Alex opened her mouth and gently bit at Piper's thumb. Piper jerked back and laughed.

"So what did Dr. Sharpe have to say today? Everything looking good? What's the next plan of action?" Alex asked

"Well, he said I could resume all normal activities, just to be careful and not overdo it. There really isn't a plan of action. He left my ovaries so I'm not going to go into forced menopause. We're just going to keep a check on things as we normally would. If I have any questions or concerns, I call him."

"Well at least we don't have to worry about me getting my wings anymore. You never liked that" Alex teased.

"God you're gross. Shut up." Piper shoved at Alex's shoulder.

"Resume normal activities? Does that include me and you...naked in this bed?" Alex growled out, pulling Piper closer to her.

"Soon baby. I want to try. But I can't promise anything." Piper whispered, looking away.

"Hey, you know I will wait. I just miss you. Maybe we can start slow. Just some hot and heavy making out and groping? If it goes further, it goes further." Alex suggested.

Smiling at her, Piper kissed her instead of answering her. Pulling herself away, she went to start dinner. Then she needed to wake Liam up and feed him. Bath time came next and then hopefully bed for him. She really hoped he slept for a good five hour stretch again tonight. He had done that for the last two nights and it had been heavenly. She felt like a brand new woman. Maybe tonight had more potential than she thought….


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

Dinner was delicious and Liam happily sat in his bouncy seat the whole meal. He really was a good baby. Piper's dad was coming over for dinner again tomorrow night. It was becoming routine for him to come over on Friday nights to do dinner and spend time with Liam. Piper loved it. Nicky and Morello usually came by once a week. Nicky swore Morello was getting baby fever and they were going to stop coming over so much but Piper and Alex both knew she was just as smitten with him as Lorna was. Taystee, Cindy, Watson and Poussey had been by a couple times to visit. Piper had written Red and sent a picture of Liam and asked her to show Boo and Suzanne.

After cleaning up from dinner, Piper took Liam into his room to change him and feed him one more time. He fell asleep while eating and she put him in his crib. He wouldn't stay there all night, but at least they had a routine of starting out there now. He would end up in the bed with her and Alex for a few hours then finish off the night in his bassinet in their room. Piper and Alex liked having him in bed with them but they both agreed it couldn't go on for too long or they would never get him out.

Kissing him on the head, she turned on the small lamp in the corner and checked to make sure the monitor was on. Closing the door nearly shut, she went to their room. Alex was in bed reading. Looking up when Piper came into the room, she put the book aside and opened her arms. Piper went to her and crawled in her lap. "Alex, can we talk for a little while? And you just hold me?" Piper tentatively asked.

"You know you don't even have to ask me that Pipes. What's on your mind?" Alex responded.

"Remember in the hospital when I asked you to help me shower? I was scared for you to look at me and you said you wouldn't look until I was ready?" Piper began

"Yes. It's been hard not to look Pipes, I'm not gonna lie. You've got a great ass and I love those legs but, mmm, I do love the front side of you." Alex told her.

"See, that's the problem. The body you used to love isn't there anymore. I don't look the same. The incision has healed and the swelling in my stomach has gone down but there is still a scar there and I've still got stretch marks. What if you see it and you don't want me anymore? What if you aren't attracted to me anymore?"

"Piper, don't be crazy. I'm so attracted to you it's insane. I want you so much, all the time, that I can barely be in the same room with you without getting wet. Sharing a bed with you at night, feeling you against me…it's been torture. I ache for you Piper. I think I've broken every toy we have in the last few weeks"

Piper felt herself getting hot listening to Alex tell her how much she wanted her. "What if I said I was ready for you to look at me, but I wanted you to go slow?" Piper asked

Moaning, Alex took Piper's ear lobe in her mouth and bit, then sucked it. Releasing it, she said "I told you earlier, whatever you wanted to do. We can go as slow as you want, do as little or as much as you want"

Trailing her finger down Alex's neck, she started down her chest and was just about to dip down the top of Alex's shirt to play with the swell of her breast when Liam chose that exact moment to let out a cry. Groaning, Piper went to get up. "No, I'll go. You go take a bath and relax. I'll put him back down and be back before you're done. We will finish this." Alex said. Kissing her, Alex moved Piper from her lap and went to get Liam.

Piper went to take her bath and she stayed longer than she intended. She was nervous. She felt like it was her first time with Alex all over again. She guessed in a way it was. They were new people now. She had a new body. Though Alex said she wanted her, Piper still had her doubts about how she would react once she really saw her.

When Piper emerged from the bathroom she heard music coming from the living room. Smiling and slipping on her robe, she went out to see what was going on. She found Alex in a thread bare tank top and boy shorts. Her mouth went dry. God, she was hot no matter what she wore. Spinning around fast to face Piper, Alex began to mouth the words of the song to her.

Pointing to herself, then to Piper:

"I love myself, I want you to love me"

Shimmying to the floor and looking up at Piper

"When I feel down, I want you above me"

Standing and covering her eyes

"I search myself, I want you to find me"

Looking Piper right in the eyes

"I forget myself, I want you to remind me"

Slowly walking towards Piper

"I don't want anyone else"

Stopping in front of her, running her hand down her body, ending up in her boy shorts and cupping herself

"When I think about you I touch myself. I don't want anybody else"

Shaking her head

"oh no, oh no, oh no"

She danced around Piper a bit more, all the while leaving her hands in her boy shorts and playing with herself. Piper felt like she had fire running through her veins. She wanted Alex. She wanted to be the one touching her. Turning to face her, she was surprised to find Alex right behind her. So close but not touching. Grabbing her hips, she pulled Alex to her. Every inch of them touching from the waist down, Piper leaned back and looked down Alex's body. She still had her hand in her shorts and Piper could tell she was slowly rubbing herself. Piper could feel the back of Alex's knuckles rub against her middle. Piper moved her eyes slowly up Alex's body. She could see her nipples through the thin material of her tank top and they were starting to harden. Flaring her nostrils and taking a deep breath, she finally brought her eyes up to meet Alex's. What she saw in her eyes sent a shot of lust straight to her sex. She felt herself swelling with need. "Take me to bed Alex" she stated simply.

Pulling her hand out of her shorts, she hooked her fingers through the loops on Piper's robe and started walking backwards, pulling Piper with her. The music was still playing but it had switched to "Fade Into You". A memory fluttered at the back of Piper's mind but she couldn't quite grasp it. Alex jerked Piper flush against her body and slammed her mouth into hers. As soon as their mouths connected, the memory came crashing in, full force. Their first time. Alex's old apartment. Up against the door. Piper's legs wrapped around Alex as Alex played with her, teasing her. Piper begging to be taken to bed. When she finally threw her on the bed and laid on top of her, "Fade Into You" was filtering through the speakers in her room. "How fitting" Piper thought.

In their bedroom, Alex turned Piper towards the bed and backed her up until the backs of her legs connected with the bed. Gently, she pushed Piper back until she was spread out on the bed. Alex had to remind herself to go slow. Pulling off her tank top and sliding her shorts down her legs, Alex climbed on top of Piper and started kissing her. Licking at her bottom lip, asking for entrance, nipping and licking some more until Piper opened up to her. Darting her tongue in and out of Piper's mouth, she propped herself up on her elbows and cradled Piper's head in her hands. Pulling away from Piper's lips, she kissed across her cheek, up to her temple, down to her eyelid, over to the other eye lid, her temple, her cheek and finally back to her mouth.

Piper was running her hands up and down Alex's back. She was enjoying the feel of Alex on top of her. She spread her legs so that Alex could settle more comfortably on top of her. Spreading her legs brought her swollen sex in direct contact with Alex's very naked pussy. Piper jolted at the contact. Moaning, she pulled Alex closer to her. Running her nails from Alex's ass up her back, she pushed up in to her. Throwing her head back and growling low in her throat, Alex looked down at her and panted out "I don't know what you want"

Looking Alex in the eyes, "I want you" Piper told her

"I'm right here" Alex mumbled before swooping down and taking her mouth in a searing kiss again. Piper felt her head spin. She wanted more. Reaching around to the front of Alex, she pushed her back slightly then cupped her breasts. Taking her right nipple between her thumb and forefinger, she started to pinch and rub. She took her left nipple between her lips and flicked and nipped in time with her ministrations of the right one. Alex was groaning and panting. "Pipes, let me feel you too. I want to touch you."

Sitting up and straddling her, Alex began to slowly undo Piper's robe. Never taking her eyes off Piper, she slowly opened the robe, pushing it to the side. Lying down on top of her again so that they were skin to skin, Alex started kissing Piper again. Making her relax again. She rubbed her breasts back and forth across Piper's. Piper gasped at the friction. Moving from her mouth once again, she started kissing down her neck. Stopping at the place right in the middle she knew drove Piper crazy, she sucked the skin in. Releasing it, she grazed her teeth down, then sucked the skin into her mouth again. Moving down again, she left a trail of wet kisses down Piper's neck. Across her chest. Piper's fingers were digging into Alex's hips by now, trying to bring her closer once again.

Leaning up, Alex shook her head no and told her to be patient. Bending back down, she captured her right nipple between her teeth and pulled. Piper shrieked and bucked. Alex chuckled to herself. Oh, her baby was ready. She was more than ready. "Alex, do that again. Oh God, it felt so good." Piper begged. Smiling, Alex repeated the motion to the right nipple, then switched to the left. Licking around her nipple when she was done, she moved down further. She felt Piper start to tense up. "Shhh baby, I got you. Relax. I won't do anything you don't want to do. All you have to do is tell me to stop and I will. Trust me." She whispered against her skin.

Slowly licking a hot trail down her stomach to her belly button, Alex dipped her tongue inside and swirled her tongue around. Pulling her tongue out, she kissed her belly button and everywhere around it. Pulling back, she shifted to the side a little and propped herself on her elbow. With her fingers, she started to gently rub Piper's stomach in lazy patterns. She was looking at Piper's face. Piper had her eyes closed and her mouth pressed into a firm line. She was breathing fast through her nose. "Piper, look at me. Only at me. Not what you're seeing in your head. Look at me" Alex commanded. Piper slowly opened her eyes and looked at Alex. "Stay with me Kid. You and me. No pretending. You are safe here, remember?"

Seeing Piper nod, she pulled her eyes away and looked at Piper's stomach. There was a light pink scar that ran slightly above her pubic line and there were stretch marks but Alex found them incredibly sexy. She traced each mark with her finger, then with her tongue. Placing kisses randomly across her stomach, she moved to Piper's scar. This she traced slowly and lovingly. She placed open mouthed kisses across the entire length of the scar over and over. Piper was starting to squirm and thrust up into her again. Looking up, she saw Piper watching her with hooded eyes.

"You are so beautiful. Here..." she whispered, tracing a stretch mark. "And here..." tracing another one. "And especially here..." tracing her scar again. She lightly licked the scar from one end to the other, then blew on it

"Please Alex…" Piper choked out

"Ok Kid…" taking her hand, she palmed Piper. She was soaking wet. "God Pipes, you're so wet. You are so ready baby." Alex ground out through gritted teeth. "Slow Vause" she reminded herself. Kissing lower, Alex moved her hand and slowly replaced it with her mouth. She licked a trail of fire from Piper's ass up to her clit, then blew on that same trail. Piper bucked up off the bed but Alex stayed with her. Licking from back to front again, she took her hands and spread Piper open so she could have better access to her clit. Kissing the insides of her thighs, teasing all around her clit, taking a long, lazy lick from back to front one more time had Piper begging her. "Now Al, please baby…please."

"Please what Pipes?" Alex said against her sex.

Feeling Alex's mouth move against her and hearing her voice muffled, knowing why it was muffled, made Piper shiver. "Make me come baby. It's been so long."

Smiling, Alex attacked Piper's clit. She did everything she knew to do and then some. Piper was writhing on the bed. "Alex!" she cried out "I'm coming baby, I'm coming"

Pulling her mouth away, Alex said "Show me Pipes".

Piper bucked up off the bed and panted out "I want you…inside me. Now!"

Alex slowly slipped two fingers inside and thrust in and out. She felt Piper's walls contracting, pulling her in deeper. She thrust harder and put her mouth back on Piper's clit. Piper shot off like a rocket, a high keening noise escaping her lips. Alex rode her out and licked at her until Piper pushed her head away. Kissing her way back up her body, Alex rolled Piper on top of her. Piper took Alex in an all-consuming kiss, tasting herself on her lips and in Alex's mouth. "You're turn" Piper said against Alex's mouth.

Alex stopped her. "We don't have to babe. Tonight was all about you. I can wait."

"Alex, I want you. I'm going to fuck my wife. Right now. Shut up and hold on." Piper said to her.

Running her hand down between her legs, she could feel Alex already swollen and dripping. Moaning, she latched onto Alex's neck while slipping a finger inside. She quickly slipped another inside and spread them, stretching Alex out. Alex gripped the bed and spread her legs wider. Piper started to pump in and out while continuing to suck on her neck. She was going to mark Alex but she didn't care. Alex started to thrust onto Piper's fingers. "More…more Pipes. God you feel so good". Piper spread her fingers once more, then slid a third finger in. Now every time she pushed in, her pinky finger would probe at Alex's asshole. Every time she touched it, Alex would clench and grunt. Sliding down her body a bit further, she took Alex's nipple in her mouth. She flicked in time with her thrusts.

Alex couldn't be still or quiet at this point. She needed more. It had been so long since Piper had touched her like this. She was surrounded by sensation. She could feel Piper all around her, in her. She could still taste her on her lips. "Piper…babe…fuuuck"

"Let go for me baby. Come for me. Lose it" Piper said. Two more thrusts and Alex came apart in Piper's hands. Sobbing Piper's name, she grabbed Piper by the head and pulled her up to her. She kissed her deeply while Piper still thrust inside of her, riding out Alex's orgasm. She hooked her leg around Piper and wrapped her arms around her. Piper pulled her hand away and ran her hands up into Alex's hair and gripped. Rolling them to the side, Piper pulled Alex as close as she could get her. Catching their breath, Piper felt like she was home again. Whatever nerves she had before were banished now. Piper still had a long way to go but she knew now, no matter what, Alex would stay with her. Alex wanted her for life. With that, she could work through anything.

"Alex, thank you. I love you." Piper whispered into the darkness

"I love you Kid. So much."

**_AN: so this is it! thank you all so much for reading! you all have been so amazing for following and reviewing! i am definitely doing a sequel, look for it! it's called "Full Circle" and i should have the first chapter posted in a day or so! thank you all so much again!_**


End file.
